The Legend of Zelda: The Hylian Mirror
by starspejd
Summary: Having obtained both the Light and Soil Shard in the Sacred Realm, Link and Rass are but two Shards down. With Zelda by their side, they make their way west towards the Shadow Temple, where things aren't quite as they seem to be. 10 chapters 90 pages !
1. Chapter 1: A New Threat

Starspejd proudly presents:

The Legend of Zelda

The Hylian Mirror

A "Legend of Zelda" fan fiction.

I can't believe this. I wrote the first chapter last fall. After I posted it at and I checked back on them. A "wow" on zl and more then 300 views (or so) at mc. I wrote the next few chapters over the next couple of months and at mc I reached a total of more then 3000 views. Some of you who read it might have seen it at either place, but I'd love if you would comment on the story. Telling me that it is good/bad is ok, but I prefer constructive criticism.

!Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, the series or characters. All I own is this story. Link, Zelda and all others are trademark of Nintendo! On to the story:

Background info: The story takes place three years after Link defeated Ganondorf in Ocarina of Time. After Link defeated Ganondorf he refused to be sent back to his past to regain his childhood. He was afraid Ganondorf would be revived as a result. He stayed at Princess Zelda's side and protected her on her travels. But then, one day…

Chapter 1

It was a day like any other in the land of Hyrule. The sun was shining high in the sky with no clouds to cover it up. Birds were singing and flowers covered Hyrule Field as far as the eye could see. In the south-east the trees of Deku Forest were blooming vividly with plenty of fruit. The new Deku Tree that had sprouted three years ago was growing bigger. In the south-west the land of the Zora was thriving. The old King Zora had passed away a year back but Queen Ruto had taken up leadership and ruled her kingdom in her father's memory. To the east, on the mighty Death Mountain the Gorons were still ruled by the mighty goron king Darunia. To the west, in the land of the Gerudo, the village was still recovering from the disaster brought upon it by Ganondorf three years back. And Hyrule was still ruled by King Hyrule with the aid of Princess Zelda. Zelda had taken the initiative to negotiate for peace with the Gerudos and so far everything was going well.

Link had taken a day of, seeing as how Zelda would be in the castle all day. He had decided to take Epona for a ride. Link had left most of his equipment at the castle, carrying only his Master Sword, his Hylian Shield and his bow, with a couple of arrows. They were nearing Lon Lon Ranch and Link decided to stop by to visit Talon and Malon. He rode into the ranch and tied Epona to a tree. It was a long time since he had been here last. The barn looked the same, as did the house but the race track and the horse pen, were somewhat different. There was a bigger stable for the horses and the racetrack now featured both target practice and an obstacle course. Link was just about to untie Epona to give it a try when Malon came out of the barn.

"Link!" Malon called and ran to him. She gave Link a big hug. Link was baffled by her actions and patted her a little on the back.

"I'm glad to see you too. How long has it been? 8 or 9 months?" Malon let go and smiled at him. She was a beautiful young woman. As usual she wore her corn yellow dress.

"It's so good that you are back. We have so much to tell you." She dragged Link into the house. Malon began to make tea and Link sat at the table. As Malon poured the tea Talon stepped inside.

"Phew. Managing the stable for 20 cow's one man is a lot of work. I could really use a cup of… Link?" Talon had not noticed him until he had stood up from the table.

"Hi Talon."

Talon had not lost weight since his last visit. Link stayed and they all had a cup of tea. They talked for half an hour when Talon said he had to get back to work. Link said he had to leave as well. He said his goodbyes and went outside to untie Epona. When he was ready to go Malon came out with a bottle of Lon Lon Milk. "Here, take this. It's a gift."

"Thanks Malon. I'll see if I can come back soon."

He gave a small whip and Epona began to walk away. Once outside the farm he sped up. He wanted to see Miko and the other Kokiri again. He led Epona in the right direction and let her choose the speed. Link sat back and relaxed while Epona ran. Soon Link could see the forest. He tied Epona to the edge of the woods and went over the hang bridge. It was as wobbly as ever. After crossing the hang bridge he went into Kokiri village. As he stepped inside the village he saw that nothing had changed. The tree houses were all as they had always been. There was the shop, over there were the know-it-all-brothers' house. Link walked through the village, greeting everyone he met.

He finally arrived at Miko's house. Link went inside and after a lot of greeting and several verbal assaults from Miko; Link was told that some of the Kokiri was with the Deku Tree. Link left the building and headed towards the Deku Tree. Here he found the Kokiri talking to the Deku Tree. "Hi everyone." They turned around "Link!" Some smiled at him cheerfully. They all still looked the same, a leaf green dress, blue eyes and not grown an inch. They asked what he was doing here and Link replied that he had the day off. After he had talked a bit to the Kokiri the Deku Tree interrupted. "I'm sorry but I must cut off your conversation. Link, I need to talk to you." Link said farewell to the Kokiri and they left. When they were out of range he turned towards the Deku Tree.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"I don't quite know. I sense something evil is afoot. You'd better stand by the Princess' side."

"You think someone is trying to revive Ganondorf?" The Deku Tree said that it did not know. "I'll leave immediately." Link ran off and when he reached Epona he untied her, jumped up and gave a whip. Epona began to run, faster and faster. "Faster Epona. Faster." He arrived at Hyrule castle town when dusk fell. The bridge was just about to be risen when the guards spotted Link.

"Hey Link. Welcome back. How was your…" Epona just raced by, knocking over the guard. "…trip?" Link drove Epona hard all the way through Castle Town. When he finally arrived at the castle, he handed over Epona to the stable manager and raced into the castle. He asked for Princess Zelda and was told she was in her room. Link raced up the eastern tower to Zelda's room. He knocked and waited for an answer. He was just about to knock the door in when Zelda appeared in the door.

"What is it Link?" Link told her of the Deku Tree's vision. "That is highly disturbing. But we have seen no signs of that. I'm sure we have time. But I'll have the guards on the lookout."

Link left for his own room. He sat on the bed thinking. "But what if we don't have time? What should I do?" He looked down at the Master Sword in his left hand. Usually he would get a feeling if anything was going to happen. But the Master Sword was lying cold in his hands. "What am I to do?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was dark and strong winds were blowing. Tree branches were knocking against windows. It was the kind of night that scares small children. The rain was pouring hard. A shady figure in a dark cloak was walking through Castle Town. The figure seemed nervous looking behind him with every step. Then he reached the Temple of Time.

"I don't like this" he said nervously.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay."

"That don't mean I have to like it." He went inside. The Temple was bigger than he had imagined. "What am I looking for?"

Again the answer came from the same rasping voices. "The stones. The three elemental stones." He walked through the Temple, slowly. Then on a large ritualistic block of granite he saw them.

"Now what?" he asked silently.

"PICK THEM UP" the answer roared in his head. The complete lack of sound in the temple only amplified the sound.

"Alright."

He began to walk closer to the stones. The closer he got, the more anxious the voices became. When he reached the stones the voices cried out. "TAKE THEM! TAKE THE STONES." As soon as he touched them he knew it was the wrong thing to do. But he had no choice. He took the stones from their sockets. When he removed the last, the stones gave out a blinding flash. He fell to the floor shielding his eyes. When he could see again he looked up and saw two creatures in the air.

"Thank you for freeing us" one of them said.

"But I'm afraid you are no longer needed" the other continued.

"Now die" they yelled. The last thing he saw were two energy balls flying towards him. One blue, the other red.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I like this chapter. It sets the setting for the story and provides a lot of mystery. At least I like to think so.


	2. Chapter 2: The Quest Begins

Chapter 2 is where the story really kicks off. The actual story is set into motion as Link must begin his quest by talking with Rauru.

!Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, the series or characters. All I own is this story. Link, Zelda and all others are trademark of Nintendo!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

In Link's room at Hyrule Castle the Master Sword suddenly lit up. Link had nearly fallen asleep when it happened. "The sword!" He sprang out of bed, grabbed the Master Sword and his shield and ran to Zelda's room. He burst in without waiting for an answer.

"Link! You can't just burst in here."

"Get dressed. Something has happened."

"What do you…" Link held the Master Sword towards her before she had a chance to finish the sentence. "Oh."

"Yeah, that's a pretty big oh. So what are you waiting for? Get dressed and let's go." Zelda just stared at him. "Well?" Link asked pretty annoyed.

"Out. Now."

"Why's that? I don't mind…"

"Finish that sentence and you _will_ mind." Zelda stared angrily at Link.

After Zelda had dressed, with Link standing _outside_ her room, they hurried down to Castle Town. Link led them guided by the Master Sword. It was still dark but the rain had subdued a bit. The wind had settled as well. Soon they arrived at the Temple of Time. "I think it's here. Be careful" said Link as he took a firm grip of the sword. They looked carefully around. The temple was dark so it was hard to see anything. Zelda moved her hand to her necklace mumbled an incantation and held her arm above her head. A small ball of light flew from her palm to the ceiling. Once there, it changed shape and became a ring of pure light. As the light flowed across the room Link saw something at the edge of the light. He signaled Zelda and they crept closer.

They stopped about a meter away. Link was still on guard. He sensed that something was wrong but he could not put his finger on it. Zelda bend down and removed the cloak. It was a young man, he seemed really hurt. He had bruises on his ribs and cheek. She checked his breath and stared helplessly at Link. The young man would die soon. For now, he was unconscious. Link stared around the room looking for clues. Then his eyes fell on the Altar of Time. The three elemental stones were gone. "Zelda!" he called as he ran towards the Altar. Zelda joined him and was about to ask when she saw it herself. All three stones were missing. The Kokiri Emerald, the Goron Ruby and the Zora Sapphire. "He must have come here to steal them" Link said. "But there must have been another one." Link began to search the room for clues but soon it became obvious that there were none to be found.

Meanwhile, Zelda had turned to the injured man on the floor. He coughed and gasped for air. He tried to open his eyes but he couldn't. "Sir, are you alright?" He heard a female voice and forced his eyes open.

"P…P…Princess…"

"Don't talk. " She lifted his head a bit. "You will be alright."

"I'm…sorry…They for... cough ..Forced me…"

"Who? Who forced you?" Zelda asked. But the young man had a seizure and drew his last breath. His body became weak in her arms and she put him down.

"Did you learn anything?" Link asked. Zelda told him what he had said but none of them had any idea what it meant. "You go to the castle and send a wagon down here to fetch the body. I'll stay here and wait for it." Zelda agreed and left for the castle.

While Zelda ran to the castle and alarmed the guards Link stood watch over the dead body. "_They made me do it_." The thought kept floating around in his mind. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't figure it out. He walked through the temple again to be sure that there were no clues. That's when he noticed the door to the inner chamber wasn't fully closed. He crept slowly closer, readying his weapons. He reached the door and peeked in. Everything seemed normal. The pedestal was still there at the center of the platform. He opened the doors and entered. His first look was right. There was nothing here. He went to the pedestal. Here he put down the Master Sword in its socket. At first nothing happened. Then, as he was just about to pull it out the time warp appeared. After a moment he was back on the very same platform where he first met Rauru.

"Well met, Hero of Time. What can I do for you?" Link explained the situation. "It is very dire news indeed. That must also be the reason why I can't keep this field much longer." A short pause. "Link you must get the stones back. But I fear your powers are not enough. Take the 6 medallions with you on your travels. They will help you out."

"But where do I have to look? We don't know who took the stones in the first place let alone where to find them."

"I sense something from the Lost Woods, Death Mountain and the Water Palace." But his voice had become scarred.

"Rauru I can't hear you! You're breaking up!" Link shouted. But the field collapsed and Link was back in the Temple of Time. He gathered the medallions and left the temple.

Meanwhile Zelda had reached the castle and alarmed the guards. Now they were riding back towards the town with a wagon to carry the body. As they arrived at the Temple of Time Zelda saw Link standing outside. While the guards took care of the body and searched for clues outside, Link told Zelda what had happened. "That's terrible!"

"I know." Link leaned back against the wall. "And all I know is that Rauru sensed something in the Lost Woods."

"Too bad the Ocarina is sealed away. It will take a long time to unseal it." They both stared at nothing in the darkness. The wind had gone dead; the rain had stopped a long time ago. All that was left was darkness. And that was enough to make them uneasy.

"I will go in the morning." Link said. Zelda gave a nod, showing she understood. When the guards were done they all left for the castle. It was a brief walk but it felt longer for Link. Once more, he felt that the weight of the world was lying on his shoulders. When they finally arrived at the castle Link went straight to his bed. He put his sword and shield in his weapons locker. As he was about to close the locket he realized something. He flung the locket open again. Most of his weapons had been destroyed. The Mirror Shield was shattered; his boomerang in two pieces, his longshot had its chain pulled out. All but his bow and arrows, and the sword and shield he had taken with him was destroyed. Furious Link searched the castle for clues but no matter what he couldn't find anything. Link went to bed, knowing that he had better get some sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Link woke early. He gathered what was left of his equipment and went outside his room. He looked back for a moment. He wouldn't be back for quite some time. He knew he had gotten soft by sleeping in a bed and did not look forward to his first night in the field. He turned again and left the tower. After a short breakfast he went into the castle yard where Zelda had readied Epona. They just stared at each other. "Come back safe."

"I will." Link swung up on Epona waved goodbye and Epona went into a sprint. Soon he was out of the town and sat a course for the Lost Woods.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just love that scene. You know, the scene where Link stands in Zelda's room telling her to get dressed. I just love that scene. Even if I only have seen a few episodes of the cartoon, I know that Link would react just like that.

Anyway, Link is about to head out. read on.


	3. Chapter 3: The Forest Shard?

In Chapter 3 Link heads off to the Lost Woods. Here, he will face off against a few regular foes and then explore the Forest Temple. Link gets into a tough spot but manages to get out and face the Master of the Dungeon. Read on.

!Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, the series or characters. All I own is this story. Link, Zelda and all others are trademark of Nintendo!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

It was almost noon when Link reached the Lost Woods. Link braced himself and took his Master Sword in his left hand, Hylian Shield on the right. Carefully he entered the Lost Woods. As soon as he stepped inside he heard the wind going through the leaves on the trees, giving off an eerie tune. As always there was a distinct lack of birds in the woods.

Link proceeded slowly through the woods. He felt as if he was being pulled by an unknown force. Link decided to go by his feelings and continued. After multiple turns (and being lost a couple of times) Link finally arrived at the Forest Temple. "Figures" said Link as he looked up at the Forest Temple. It had not changed much. The one side was still covered with ivy and in front of the Temple wolves were walking around.

"Here we go" Link said and ran towards the wolves. The two white wolves saw him and ran towards Link. The first wolf leapt into the air. Link ducked and slashed it in its stomach. The wolf fell behind Link struggling to get up. The other wolf raised itself on its legs and slashed out for Link. Link barely blocked the claws with his shield. The wolf fell to its feet and Link slashed it. The first wolf had regained its balance and slashed Link in the back. "Ah!" Link turned around and gave it another slash. The wolf dropped dead. Link focused on the other wolf and as the wolf tried to slash Link he put his sword up to block the attack. The wolf was pressing its attack and Link had to use both hands to hold the wolf at bay. "Aaaahhhhh!" In a single movement Link put all his strength in a single thrust and pushed the wolf back. While the wolf was stumbling to regain its balance, Link tilted his sword to a horizontal angle and pushed it into the wolf's stomach. The wolf dropped dead.

"Whew." Link said and sat down. His stomach was growling so he found his backpack and took his lunch; a couple of apples and a loaf of bread. "Truly a meal fit for a king" Link thought ironically and began to eat. While he ate he analyzed what Rauru had said. He figured that the other places had to be the Fire Temple at Death Mountain and The Water Palace at Lake Hylia. It was the best bet he had anyway. After his brief lunch Link ventured inside the Forest Temple. At first everything seemed to be the same as when he had been there last. But when Link looked closer something was amiss. He couldn't tell what though. There was spider web all around but after three years of standing in a dark forest, with no one coming in and out, spider web was only to be expected. But no matter how much Link looked, he couldn't put his finger on it.

Link shrugged and walked towards the elevator. The moment he stepped in he knew something was wrong. Iron bars came up on every side of the elevator. Link was trapped. He looked around for clues, when suddenly the elevator began to move. Link was helplessly being transported to the lower floor of the temple, unable to get out. When the elevator emerged into the room below Link saw what could be his way out. A golden switch on the far wall. "Ok. Let's take the shot" Link thought to himself. He grabbed his bow and took an arrow. He aimed held the arrow back… Tvang Link let go of the string and the arrow flew through the room and struck the switch right in the middle. "Bull's Eye!" shouted Link. The elevator stopped three meters above ground. The bars withdrew slowly.

"Oh oh." Link just realized his mistake. When the bars had left the platform he was standing on it would fall. Link had just time enough to grab hold of the bars. The platform fell and made a loud noise. Link looked down. Three meters below him on a stony floor, the wooden plate had splintered. "Phew. One more second and I would have…" he felt the upper wooden piece against his hands and the bars withdrawal that made him lose his grip. "…fallen." Link fell to the ground. "Ouch" Link said as he tried to get up again.

Finally, Link was standing again. He looked around in the room he had arrived in. The shape of the room resembled a large dome. The ceiling was 20 meters high at the highest point and about 70 meters in diameter. There were small patches of bushes all around the edge. Suddenly he saw something moving in the corner of his eye. He looked in its direction but there was nothing to see. He kept looking for it but couldn't see anything. Movement in the shadows. There it was again. Link grabbed his Master Sword and Hylian Shield and readied himself. But again there was nothing to see.

Then a sudden attack from behind. Link fell to the floor, twisting his body so he would land on his side. As he hit the ground he looked up at his attacker. It looked like a giant scorpion, only scorpions didn't grow to be 4 meters tall. It was dark green. Link backed away just in time to avoid a giant tail trying to sting him. The tail struck the ground only a foot away from Link, being stuck in the ground. Link got up on his feet and was just about to slash it with his sword, when the tail came flying up again. Link jumped out of the way rolling on the floor upon landing to get further away. Link got to his feet and had to avoid another attack. "I have to find his weak spot" Link thought. For the next couple of minutes Link avoided several attacks as well looking for a weak spot. Finally he found it. Whenever the scorpion would launch an attack with its tail, it would be stuck in the ground. At the same time it would be standing still long enough for Link to run around and slice a green gem that was located just below its tail.

"Ok. Let's go!" Link ran in front of the beast and provoked it to strike with its tail. It did and Link ran behind it and gave a thrust with his sword. The creature cried out in pain. Link gave it another two slashes just before the tail came falling down. Link jumped out of the way and repeated it a couple of times. When Link gave the final slash to the tail gem the creature cried out in pain and dropped to the ground. Link thought he had won when the creature mutated. "What's happening?" Link said out loud as the creature changed. When it was done Link saw that it now had the gem in its forehead. Also it had grown a bit bigger.

"Well.. shucks" said Link. A claw came rushing and Link had to make a back flip away. The creature moved closer and Link turned to run away. The creature continued to move closer to Link. Link was now trapped against the wall. He pulled out his bow, knocked an arrow and aimed. The creature's head rocked from side to side to aiming was difficult. "Dear Nayru guide my arrow" Link mumbled and shot. The arrow was a direct hit. The creature gave a roar and fell to the ground. Link ran up and jumped up on the creatures head and landed on his sword to stab the creature. Another roar and Link only had time to give another slash before he fell off.

The creature hunted Link again, only to be hit by another arrow. Again the creature fell to the earth and again Link slashed the gem. After more slashes and another arrow the creature fell again. But this time it recovered quicker than before. Link was thrown off and a claw hit him in the middle of his chest. "Uhf." Another claw. Link was being held down by the creature. He was about to give up when he remembered Rauru's words. Link managed to find the forest medallion but nothing happened the medallion was as dead.

Above him the creature was still holding link down, trying to press him through the floor. Link closed his eyes. Had it come to this? Was he going to die here? Just as Link was about to give up he had a vision. He saw the Goddesses talk to him. "Get up Link… The fate of Hyrule rests upon your shoulders." Link felt a power flow through him and opened his eyes. With a roar he took his sword and stabbed the creature in its stomach. The creature roared of pain as it let Link go. Link jumped to his feet grabbed his sword in both hands. Now he noticed the symbol of the Triforce on his right hand. It was gloving vividly. There was a fire in his eyes. The creature had fallen to the ground, now was the chance to strike. Link ran to the creature, charging up power on the way. "I'm Link. I'm the Hero of Time!" Link shouted as prepared to attack. "Spin Attack!" Link made a Spin Attack. And finally the monster dropped dead.

After the monster had disappeared the Kokiri Emerald appeared. Link reached out to get it and the moment he touched it rays of light filled the room. Link had to cover his eyes not to be blinded. When the light subsided Link saw a glow around two of the Medallions; The Forest Medallion and The Spirit Medallion. "Now to get out of here" Link thought as he looked around. But there was no exit since Link broke the elevator. As Link was about to give up he held out the Kokiri Emerald to inspect it closer. There was still a small bit of light in it and it seemed to be growing bigger and bigger… flash

Link was on the surface, outside the Forest Temple. Wondering how he got there he tucked the Medallions in his backpack as well as the emerald and began to walk away. As soon as he stepped over the large platform containing a picture of the Triforce he heard a voice inside his head. "Take out the Medallion." Link didn't know the voice but for some reason he felt he had to do as it said. He found the medallion and took it out. He held above his head. Another flash, green this time, appeared. When Link took his arms down the medallion had become a small crystal piece; a shard of a larger crystal. Link had no idea of what was going on but he knew that whatever was happening he had to move fast. He ran out of the Lost Woods, got upon Epona and rode towards Death Mountain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, far away from the Lost Woods. In a realm of darkness two shadowy figures were talking hectically with each other. "Everything is going as planned" said one of them. "He already posses the first shard."

"Now he will have to make it through the Fire Temple and its guardian, and then the Water Palace" the other said. "And if things spin out of control… we have even stronger minions at our command. Ghahaha."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My favorite scene in this chapter must be when Link falls down from his "prison." Also note two things here. 1) His Triforce mark on his left hand begins to glow. This seems to give him an added boost of strength. 2) Shards? What are they, what are their purpose? I know but you don't. Yet.


	4. Chapter 4: Return of the Gorons

The plot so far: Link is told that a dark shadow lurks in the future so he hastens to Princess Zelda. Here the Master Sword begins to glow vividly. Link and Zelda rushes to the Temple of Time to find a body lying in the Temple. To make matters worse, the Spiritual Stones are missing. Link traveled to the Forest Temple in the Lost Woods. Here he faced off against a giant scorpion. By defeating it, he reclaimed the Kokiri Emerald. Then the Forest Medallion was turned into the Forest Shard. What will happen next?

!Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, the series or characters. All I own is this story. Link, Zelda and all others are trademark of Nintendo!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

After riding for half an hour, Link finally reached Kakariko Village. Link and Epona went slowly into the main plaza of the village. With everything that had just happened Link couldn't help but think back to the time when Ganondorf had attacked Hyrule. Three years ago this very town had been in flames. Even though the village had recovered quickly enough many of the villagers had still to cope with the experience. Link knew that many of them were still having nightmares. He left Epona at the plaza and took a look around town.

The target practice was still were it had been three years ago, as was all the shops. The village had grown a bit and several Gorons now called Kakariko Village home. Link smiled for himself, remembering his childhood adventure. How he had saved the Gorons and became an honorable member of the Goron tribe. He remembered how he had obtained the Goron Ruby and the Fire Medallion. Now he had to do it again.

Link headed towards the gate leading to Death Mountain. While it was closed ten years ago when he had to pass as a child, it was now always open. This was because of the caravans coming and going, up and down of Death Mountain all day. He decided not to take one of the caravans. They were guarded so there would not be need of him anyway. Link went up the mountain trail greeting everyone. The road was long but not very hard. There weren't many enemies around but whenever they came to close to the trail Link would send an arrow in their direction. He didn't want to kill them without reason and made sure to miss them all the time.

Half way up the mountain trail he encountered the Gorons. Link took a break and talked to them, traded news and stories. Link began to feel a bit hungry, so the Gorons offered him food. Since they had begun to trade with the villagers of Kakariko, they had non-rock food. Link took it gladly and offered to pay for it but the Gorons told him it was free. After finishing his short meal he continued up the trail. This would be the tough part. While there weren't any eruptions, the volcano was still active and rumbled from time to time. After trekking to the end of the trail Link had to climb up the rock walls' surface. He expected it to be a breeze but when he got closer, he saw that the net (that had been there last time) was gone.

Link stared up the cliff. "Great. Just…. Great." Link checked his surroundings. He had two options. Either he could try climbing up the wall or he could fetch a Goron and see if it could throw him up. Link decided to climb the cliff. The first half was a bliss. Then suddenly it seemed like a dead end. Link couldn't find any place to grab or place his feet on. He was just about to give up when he saw a way out. A little to the right was a holding. Link reached for it… but his arm was too short. He learned towards it, careful not to drop down, but still he couldn't reach. Then his foot slipped. Link jumped instantly and grabbed the piece he was trying to reach before. He dragged himself up on the plateau and looked down. He was more than 50 meters up. A fall from here would kill him. Link sank and turned around. He climbed the rest of the cliff carefully.

Finally he reached the top. Link knew that it was afternoon by now. He quickly set a course for the Fire Temple. The trek was long but Link picked up his pace and soon arrived at the crater. He began the decent into the Fire Temple. As he stood outside the Temple he could feel the heat from the volcano. Link wished he had brought his red tunic along. But it was too late to turn around now. Link sent a prayer to Din and went inside. Just as he was about to pass the threshold a Goron came rolling. "WAIT!" Its roar was like thunder, echoing in the crater. Link had to hold his hands against his ears, in order not to be deafened by the roar.

"We told Darunia about your visit. He sent me to give you this." The Goron handed Link a red tunic. Link smiled; at least he wouldn't have to fetch his own. "Also Master Darunia would like to see you at a feast tonight in your honor."

"Tell him that I'll be there" Link said. "And tell him I appreciate his gift. I'm honored to be a member of his tribe. Now go and let my words be heard." The Goron confirmed and rolled on his way. Link had never been comfortable with the way Gorons delivered messages but he knew it was part of their culture.

Link shook his head and put on the tunic. Instantly he felt much better. He walked inside the Temple. Everything was pretty straight forward. Link went through the main chamber. In the next room several enemies were lurking around, just waiting to be wasted. Link pulled the Master Sword from his back and readied his shield. The first Lizardfoe launched its attack. Its crude sword was slashed at Link with more force than expected but Link parried its attack with his shield easily. Link followed up with a slash at its stomach. The next one attacked Link from behind. Link managed to get his sword up to block the attack. The first had regained its balance and launched at Link. Link parried with his shield and looked terrified as a third Lizardfoe appeared. The Lizardfoes pressed their attack and Link could feel his arms wanting to give in. When the third one was nearly all the way at Link he made a back flip. The Lizardfoes hammered against each other, stabbing the other in the stomach. Link defeated the last one by bashing with his shield and jumped over the Lizardfoe in a somersault, cutting the Lizard with his sword.

Finally, he arrived at the Boss's lair. Link had a feeling that if it was where the Boss was last time, it would be there now. After all, the Scorpion thingy had been in the boss chamber in the Forest Temple. He entered slowly, sword firm in hand. The crest on his left hand began to tinkle but it wasn't glowing. Link looked around but he couldn't see anything. Then he heard something. It was like a loud roar, echoing in the great hall. Link turned just in time to see and avoid a huge boulder flying towards him. Link landed the left, facing the boulder and twisted his head to see in the direction. Before him stood a huge Goron – 3 meters tall. But something wasn't right about it. The eyes were glowing bright red and its muscles seemed to burst its arms. The Goron was strong but it didn't seem like it was a natural strength.

The Goron raised its arms and slammed them in the ground. Link barely dodged the arms and had to jump away again as one of the arms came flying towards him. Link circled around the Goron trying to find a weak spot. But none was visible. Link tried to strike the Goron with his Master Sword but to no effect. Link had to dodge another arm. Then he saw it! "Aha!" In the Gorons forehead was another gem. Link knew what he had to do, back flipped and knocked an arrow. Link took aim and released the arrow. "Bull's-eye" Link mumbled. The Goron seemed to squirm in pain and curled up into a ball. The ball sped up and link barely had the time to jump out of the way. The Goron kept going into a wall. Bang! The Goron lay on the ground, exposing the crystal. "Hiarh!" Shouted Link as he jumped into the air and gave a down thrust. Another cry of pain. Link slashed the gem until the Goron shoved him away and got to his feet.

Link, now knowing exactly what to do, shot another arrow at the Goron. After he avoided the Goron ball he slashed the gem in its forehead. Suddenly Link felt the power rush through him again. The Triforce on his hand had lit up again. Link looked at the Goron that had risen again. The fire in his eyes was back. Link gathered his strength and jumped. He was in front of the Gorons crystal when he let out a shout and an attack. "Soy Link! Soy el Heroe del Tiempo! Kaitengiri!" Link let out a Spin Attack and as the Goron dropped to the ground as did Link, landing on his feet. He seethed his sword and turned around. The crystal broke and shattered and the Goron returned to a normal Goron. Link, now normal again, walked slowly towards the Goron. The Goron Ruby appeared in the air and Link took it. He bent down to take care of the Goron. A bright red flash and Link and the Gorons was outside again.

Link went over the platform with an image of the Triforce. The Goron Ruby regained its powers and the Fire Medallion turned into another shard. Link tucked it in his backpack and turned to the Goron, helping him up. Link and the Goron left for the Gorons city. As soon as they were out of the crater Link changed back into his green tunic. After a while they reached the city.

At night a great feast was held in honor of Link. Not only had he saved the Goron tribe twice but now he also ventured into the volcano to save a single Goron. There was a lot of talking and dancing and everyone had a good time. It was late before anyone passed out.

Link woke early the next morning. He left a note for Darunia and left for Kakariko village and Epona. Thanks to Farore who had appeared in his dream he knew where to go next. He had to head for Lake Hylia and the Water Temple.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two shadowy figures were still watching Link through their crystal ball. "He passed through Death Mountain" one said.

"Now all that's left is the Water Temple" the other said.

"But will he make it?" the first asked with a grin.

The other smiled "Don't worry sister. The Water Temple will wear him down even though he will make it… and we will still have the element of surprise. Gyahyahya."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: Soy Link! Soy el Heroe del Tiempo! Kaitengiri! The first is Spanish and means "I am Link. I am the Hero of Time!" but I personally thinks it sounds better in Spanish. "Kaitengiri" is Japanese and means Spin Attack.

Another Shard. What are their purpose? And thank Nayru that the Gorons have human food now.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Companion

Hello again.

Last we left Link he had been invited to dinner by the Gorons. Link had obtained the Fire Shard but still possess no clue as to what they do. This Chapter will start off different. We will follow Princess Zelda for the first part, then shift back to Link who is heading for the Water Palace.

!Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, the series or characters. All I own is this story. Link, Zelda and all others are trademark of Nintendo!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

The sun had just risen above the horizon as Zelda walked out on her balcony. Link had been gone for a day now and she had no clue if he was getting closer. She was still dressed in her night ropes, and had only woken up mere minutes ago. She found herself more worried then she had ever been before. Not even during the Imprisoning War when Link had disappeared for 7 years. Zelda wished that she had some way to help him but knew that her duties had to be to the castle, the country and its inhabitants. She got dressed and went down for breakfast.

While eating she was pondering on her schedule for the day. She had another meeting with the represent of the Gerudo. She knew that there was a history of peace between the Hylians and the Gerudo but Ganondorf had eliminated that trust from the common folk. Zelda knew that it was a heavy responsibility to bear; to make peace with a people who was feared and hated like this. Then she went to the chamber that had been using for the past weeks.

Zelda knew that they were close to an agreement but also that today would be a dangerous one. They had both grown weary of negotiating so she had to weight every word carefully. She entered the room to find Idelah standing at a window. She asked without turning: "Any word?" Zelda replied with a no. "I see." She turned around. Like all Gerudo she was tall, had a nice brown tan, red hair and yellow eyes. Her clothes where crude but still beautiful in their own way. Zelda knew that Gerudo women went mate-hunting in Hyrule, seeing as how their tribe was made up purely by women.

They sat at the table and stared at each other for a moment. "I have been thinking about your request. It seems acceptable" Zelda said in a highly formal voice.

"It pleases me that you can accept them" Idelah replied just as formal.

"I did not say that I agree with them" Zelda corrected her. During the next many hours Zelda and Idelah debated back and forth about the final terms in the peace treaty. In the end they came to a mutual understanding. There was to be free economical competition. There was to be no restrictions as to who could enter the different areas. Many more points were settled with the final being the most important. At least once every year Zelda and Idelah would meet to see if things worked and whether chances were to be made.

After signing with their respective signatures and Zelda with the crest of the royal family, Zelda and Idelah went for dinner. The sun had climbed to its peak. Now that the treaty was in place she could breathe easy again. "I am glad that we reached an acceptable treaty, Princess." Idelah said on their way.

"Please call me Zelda. And so am I." Zelda smiled at her fellow diplomat. Idelah gave a small smile and nodded. Now that they had shed their hard, formal shells, they were talking about everything that came up during dinner. But no matter what, Zelda couldn't take her mind of Link.

"You're worried about him aren't you?" Idelah asked suddenly.

At first Zelda was startled by the question and then lowered her head. "Yes."

"Then why aren't you doing something to help him?"

"I can't. My duty, first and foremost, is to the country and its people. I want to help Link but there is nothing I can do." Zelda and Idelah sat in silence and then Idelah said something that made Zelda listen. She listened to what she said and then knew what she could do. Not only to help Link but to make herself less worried as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link had gotten up early and headed for Kakariko Village. He decided to run to get some exercise, besides the trail went downwards so it wouldn't tire him out. Plus he would get some exercise from killing enemies on his way. So one trail and five dead enemies later, Link found himself at the Kakariko gate. Link decided to stop by the shop and equip himself with a Zora-tunic.

Link then left the village, heading south towards Epona. As he reached her in the field, he looked towards Hyrule Castle. In the morning sun the castle looked majestic. He turned his attention towards Epona, fed her, untied her and saddled up. He turned her towards Lake Hylia. "Let's go girl" he whispered in her ears and gave her a small whip. Epona sped up and soon they were well on their way to Lake Hylia.

Link was expecting a peaceful trip but about when they were nearly there Link saw that Moblins were guarding the way to Lake Hylia. Link stopped Epona and crept closer for a better look. He hid behind a giant rock and peeked out. 3 of the enormous creatures were standing on guard. Link knew that he might be able to take out one of them with his bow and arrows but the two others would see him and he would have to fight them off. "Better two then three" Link thought to himself, knocked and arrow and took a deep breath. He jumped out from his hiding place and fired the first arrow. It hit the first Moblin in the back. It turned around with a jerk and the other looked towards Link. "Goddesses guide my arrow" Link prayed as he fired another arrow. The Moblins were running towards Link and the same Moblin from before ran right into the arrow. It fell over dead.

The other Moblins had reached Link and he drew his Master Sword and had just enough time to cover for an attack with his shield. The Moblin's spear made a loud noise as Link's shield deflected the blow. Link was about to retaliate but the other Moblin swung his lance and hit Link in the stomach, knocking him over. Link barely got to his feet as the Moblins attack together. Link back-flipped to avoid the strike and attacked one of the Moblins. He gave a slash with the Master Sword and sidestepped to avoid another blow. He slashed and the Moblin fell.

The final Moblin swung his lance. Link, who had just given the other the final blow, did not have the time to defend himself. He was knocked over and fell to the ground. He hurried up and readied himself. The Moblin charged at Link. Link swiftly jumped out of the way, rolled around its back and jumped up slicing the back of the Moblin with a Spin Attack. The Moblin fell, soundly defeated.

Link went back to Epona and continued down towards Lake Hylia. Why had Moblins been out on Hyrule field when they usually lived in the Lost Woods? Link didn't know why but he was sure he would find the answer on his travels. Shortly they arrived at Lake Hylia. The old researcher was still in place, as was the fishing spot on the other side. But the lake now featured ferry rides across or the option of renting a boat and go out alone or two-and-two. Link wished he could take Zelda out here, if only to give her a break.

Before heading any further Link put on his Zora tunic. He knew he might have use of his iron boots but they had been stolen when the rest of the equipment was destroyed. Link went into the boat rental, hoping to find something he could use. Of course there was nothing. Link went to pay the researcher a visit.

"Hey old man" Link said smiling as he entered.

"Hallo, there Link" the old professor replied. Link explained the situation. "And that's why I need Iron Boots. And I thought that maybe you had something I could use." The old man turned around, found something in a chest and gave it to Link. He told Link, that they were an experimental type of Iron Boots. They would only wear a person down when worn. Link thanked him and left the building. Link looked around. No one was near. He changed his tunic and readied himself. Link took a deep breath and was just about to dive in when he heard a voice.

"Wait!" It sounded familiar, high-pitched yet caring. He turned around. In front of him was a small fairy.

"Navi?" Link asked.

"Huh? Who's Navi? My name is Rass. Princess Zelda sent me to help you in your quest" the fairy explained.

"Oh" was all Link could say. There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes. "I'm heading down to the Water Temple. Will you join me?" Link asked.

"Sure let's go" the fairy said eagerly.

So they did. They swam into Lake Hylia and when they were above the Temple Link put on his Iron Boots. Soon they were at the entrance to the Water Temple. They entered and made their way to the main room. While Rass stared in awe at the huge room Link began to search his memory for how to access the boss. He signaled for Rass to follow him as he swam towards the switches on the other side of the room. He placed himself next to the middle switch, which were as high as the water, put on his Iron Boots and stepped on the switch. The water descended to ground level and Link continued through the now non-flooded passage. He turned left and dodged an attack. He rolled behind the enemy, drew his sword and stabbed the enemy in the back. With the enemy dealt with, Link and Rass continued their quest through the Temple.

They entered another room. The door closed behind Link and three Stalfos appeared. "Watch out!" Rass shouted but Link had already pulled out his sword and readied his shield. He deflected a blow with his shield and stroke the Stalfos with his sword. Before it had a change to get up Link finished it off.

"One down, two to go" Link said. Link charged the next and struggled to get control. But Link hadn't seen the third coming from the side. It raced towards Link with great speed. Link saw it but too late. He tried to dodge it but he couldn't get away from the other Stalfos. He was trapped. Then he saw a flash of light and Rass flew around the charging Stalfos. It had to stop it's attack to get Rass away.

"Do your thing Link" Rass shouted.

"Thanks Rass" Link said and put all his strength in a thrust. The Stalfos stumbled backwards and Link killed it quickly. "One more to go" he said and turned towards the last Stalfos. Rass flew away and Link killed it fast.

The doors became unlocked and Link and Rass looked around the room. High up was another door. "How are we going to get up there?" Rass asked.

"Help me look around the room, maybe there is a switch or something."

"Like that one up there?" Rass asked and flew up towards it. "Yes, like that" Link said and prepared an arrow. "Watch out." He released the arrow and when the Crystal was hit a ladder appeared. Link hurried up and soon they were back in the main chamber, only at the top of the room. Link stepped on the switch and water filled the Temple.

As the water rose above Link and Rass they prepared and swam across to the Boss' lair. Before heading down to the boss they took a couple of minutes to relax. Then they dove down. Rass and Link soon arrived at the Boss Chamber. Link looked around but could not find the Boss anywhere. But then again, the others had been hard to find as well. Link began to swim around the room exploring every square inch of the room. Finally Link signaled to Rass. He swam up with Rass following him.

"Phah! Where is he? Did you see him?" Link asked Rass.

"No, I couldn't see anything" Rass said.

Link took a deep breath and went down again, Rass following him. When Link reached the bottom he equipped the Iron Boots. He searched the floor and just when he was about to give up he felt something. He turned around in time, to see a giant crab dig its way out of the sand floor. "What is that?" Link thought. The crap turned to face Link. They were standing pretty close; it would be hard to avoid an attack. The crab opened its mouth and shot a beam of bubbles at Link. Link jumped to the right to avoid the bubbles, only to be hit by a giant claw trusting forward. Link flew backwards in the water until he could regain his balance.

Link had just made a wonderful experience. Not only did the Iron Boots not slow him down when he didn't wear them. When he did, all he had to do was to want them not to weight him down and they wouldn't. That was how he was able to escape the bubbles. But Link had not been paying attention to the crab while pondering the new discovery, so the next blow caused him to fly back into the wall. Link regained his footing and avoided the next attack. And the next. And the next. Finally he found its weakness. Whenever it was preparing to shoot bubbles at Link, its blue gem was visible. Only problem was that it was close to its jaws. But Link knew that it was his only chance.

The crab began to charge up another burst of bubbles. Link rushed forward and gave a trust with his sword. The crab shrieked in pain. It was loud, even under water. But Link hadn't a moment to spare, so he pushed in the Master Sword, and then twisted it as he removed it with a jerk. The crab was now wrenching in pain. A claw came flying towards Link and Link avoided it just in time. The something happened. The crab fell down, cracking open like a cocoon. From inside of it came a monster that looked like Morpha, only it was a single round sphere of water with an eye.

"Great!" Link thought to himself. "Not only does it look like Morpha, it probably has to be defeated the same way. But how? I don't have my hookshot." Link had to avoid the blob as it charged against him. Then all of a sudden he heard a voice in his head.

"Show your courage, Hero chosen by the Goddesses. Defeat it with what you have." Then the voice disappeared.

Link found himself standing with his head bend looking at his left hand. The crest of the Triforce was flashing brightly. He looked inside of himself and with a jerk he lifted his head just in time to see and avoid an attack. Link turned around waiting for the next charge. He didn't have to wait long. While the Morpha kid was strong, it lacked brains. As it charged against Link he raised his shield and grabbed firmly on the hilt of his sword. Then he began to run towards the blob. A second before impact, Link jumped. He protected himself with the shield and bounced off the bubble, kicked the wall to shoot himself back at the Morpha kid, slicing the eye as he flew by.

Link landed on the other side and turned around. The blob was gone; part of the eye was missing, revealing the Zora Sapphire. Link rushed towards the eye. The eye tried to escape but to no avail. When Link reached it he unleashed a powerful Spin Attack and the eye was defeated. All that remained was the Zora Sapphire. He grabbed Rass and soon a bright blue light returned them to the island above the Water Temple.

"Nice work Link!" Rass exclaimed. Link went over to the platform, stepped into the middle and in another flash the sapphire had regained its strength and the Water Medallion became the third shard. Link still did not have any idea what it meant, but he knew that he would know it soon enough. With Rass by his side he looked out over Lake Hylia. The sun had passed far and it would be dark soon. Making their way to the shore, they decided to find shelter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahahahah! That brat came through the Water Temple as well!" In the dark place the witches were getting more and more excited.

"I know! But it is for the better and you know it."

"Yes. The boy will most likely return the Spiritual Stones to their sockets and with three of the medallions weakened, we can enter the Sacred Realm and free Ganon." "Gyahyahyahya!" They then left their hiding place and headed for Hyrule Castle Town.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that brings the 5th chapter to an end. It is the longest one yet, spanning almost 2500 words. Took some time to write too. (Note, that I'm writing this after I've written chapter 8.) If my memory serves me correctly, the next chapter will be a little bit longer, spanning 3000 words.


	6. Chapter 6: A Friend In Need

It should be fairly obvious who the witches are by now. If not, then it will be reviled to you in this chapter. I found this interesting to make. explanation at the bottom.

!Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, the series or characters. All I own is this story. Link, Zelda and all others are trademark of Nintendo!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6.

"Ahh… Nice to finally be out of all that water" Link said. He and Rass had just emerged from the depths of Lake Hylia and the Water Temple. It was late afternoon and the sun was getting close to the horizon. Link threw himself down into the grass to relax a bit. Rass flew around trying to dry his wings. He landed next to Link. Link sat up. "What do I do now?" He asked Rass. "I was able to figure out that Rauru wanted me to go to the Forest Temple, Fire Temple and Water Temple but then we were cut off."

"What about the remaining temples?" Rass asked. "No. I had a feeling when I entered the other temples. Like I knew that I had to be there. But now I just feel… empty." They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Then why don't we go back!" asked Rass suddenly.

"Huh?" Link asked surprised. Rass took flight and hovered around Links head.

"If we go back to the Temple of Time we might be able to figure something out."

Link thought about it. It was the best option they had. Besides he still had the Spiritual Stones to give back. "Alright then, let's do it" He said as he rose. He called Epona and she came running. He climbed aboard. "Want a ride?" he asked Rass. Rass thanked for the offer and positioned himself in Links hat. "Alright Epona. Let's go!" Link shouted and kicked her into action. Soon they were out in Hyrule Field and going towards Hyrule Castle. But none of them could have known what was about to happen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But I… trusted you" Zelda said as she tried to stand. "Ho… how did you… do this?"

"It's really not that hard little Princess. See, once you trusted me I could wander around the Castle as I pleased. And when I found the chefs that were cooking your dinner it was not hard to put in a little something to make you sleep." The female figure was standing close to Zelda. She took Zelda's chin in her hand. Zelda tried to turn her head but she was too weak to break her grasp.

"Wh..why?" Zelda tried to ask.

"So that we can bring back our master, that you helped seal." Zelda tried to wrap her mind around what was said but she couldn't. Then she lost focus. She turned to her captor, but even on a short distance she couldn't focus. "And soon Princess. Soon your precious little boy will do all the work for us. In fact I sense that he is on the way here. And then you will both be cast into oblivion. Gyahyahya." Zelda tried to contact Link telepathically but her powers wouldn't obey her. "It's no use Princess." Their faces were only an inch from each other. "Your powers are useless because of the drugs. But don't worry Princess. Soon it won't matter at all." The last Zelda heard was an evil laughter. Then she lost consciousness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link was almost at the Castle Town draw bridge. He knew he was cutting it close but he had to make it. He made Epona speed up. "It seems the guards haven't seen you Link" Rass said. "Actually, it seems as if no one is there." Link grunted in agreement, he had seen it as well. As they rode over the bridge a single guard came out of a door.

"Hey Link. Are you going to the…" Link, Rass and Epona sped by and once again the guard was knocked over. "…Castle? Why does this always happen to me?"

Link rode on Epona through Hyrule city towards the castle with Rass flying next to him. "No one is out, but the sun hasn't set yet. What has happened here?" Link asked himself as they rode through the city. When they approached the castle Link noticed a distinct lack of guards. He jumped of Epona and ran up the castle courtyard with Rass by his side. He kicked in the doors to the castle and ran through the main hall.

He sat a course for Zelda's tower but midway through the hall he realized that she would most likely be eating now. So he changed his course to the dining hall. As he arrived in the dining hall he came to a stop.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your little boy has taken the bait, Princess. He ran straight to the dining hall as predicted, giving us enough time to set all our plans into motion." Zelda was lying on her bed, barely able to make out the words. She tried to turn her head but it was too heavy for her. She tried to open her eyes and only with much effort was she able to. "Soon he will rush up here and we will state our demands. The time when Ganon shall rule Hyrule draws nearer!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link looked around the dining hall. The table was still set; two plates with food, bowls with soup and vegetables and a bottle of wine. Nothing seemed out of order until he saw that at one end of the table, a glass had been knocked over. Link got worried. "I hope Zelda's alright" he said quiet.

"Where do you think she is?" Rass asked. "I don't know, but let's try her tower." Link ran towards the main hall, setting a course for the tower. Rass kept up, even on his tiny wings.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That boy is so predictable."

"Using that dimwit to our advantage was a brilliant idea."

"Especially now, that we are so close to completion."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link flew up the stairs. Running up and up towards Zelda's room he drew his sword and shield. When he was almost there he slowed down. "Why are we slowing down?" Rass asked nervously.

"If something pant is up there pant I need my strength pant and air" Link managed to finish. He waited outside the door a moment and went in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door swung open and Link stood with his sword and shield at the ready. "So it was you all along wasn't it?" he asked angrily. Right in front of him was Koume and Kotake. "I thought you were gone for good!"

"Well we are not" Koume said.

"It is strange story really."

"When you defeated us 3 years ago we were sucked into some kind of magic vortex. Our battle with you had cost us much of our strength and we thought we were done for. But, we managed to reverse the vortex and the next thing we knew we were back at the Spirit Temple. We did not know how or why so we went into hiding. As months went by we regained our strength and found us self stronger than ever. Soon we were able to take control of the Gerudo village.

"Then we discovered an ancient scroll, hidden away centuries ago. By studying this scroll, we soon learned what we needed to revive Ganon. We had to take the power from the medallions and steal the Spiritual Stones. We expected you would come running and recover the stones and recharge the medallions. By doing so you weakened the power of the temples, the sages and, in turn, the barrier holding Ganon in the Sacred Realm."

"So you used me!" Link shouted.

"Yes we did. And surprisingly easy."

"Grrr." Link stood there, staring angry at them. He looked around the room. The Gerudo diplomat Idelah was lying in the corner unconscious. "You used her too?" Link asked looking at Idelah's body from the corner of his eye.

"Yes."

He turned his attention towards them. Suddenly he felt a strange calmness. The same calmness he had felt when he had faced the masters of the different dungeons. "Where's Zelda?" Link asked.

"Right behind us" Kotake said and they moved so Link could see.

And just as they said, Zelda was lying on her bed. She seemed asleep but with Koume and Kotake nearby, Link had a hard time believing that. He tried to walk towards her but as he tried to go into the room a force field raised, cutting him off. "What have you done to her?!" Link asked angrily.

"Nothing that can't be reversed. Yet."

Link stood there holding tighter and tighter at the hilt of his sword. "Release her. Now" Link said trying to calm himself. He then pressed himself against the force field trying to break through.

"No, not yet." Koume said. "This is neither the place nor the time. Meet us at the Temple of Time at midnight. And don't bother trying to find the guards. They have already been taken care of."

With those words the witches grabbed Zelda and took off. Suddenly the force field disappeared and Link fell into the room. He got up, brushing his clothes. He stood there, staring out at the balcony. "Link?" Rass asked carefully. "You ok?" Link just stood there, staring."We have to go" Rass said. Link slowly turned and began to walk away from the room. Rass followed slowly, making sure to keep his distance.

They went down the stairs slowly, continuing through the hall and exit the castle. As Link walked past Epona she gave a "prrh." But Link just walked by, with Rass flowing slowly behind. They went down the trail leading towards the town and the Temple of Time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was midnight. The wind was blowing hard, an omen of what was to come. Thunder clouds roamed the sky, as if being pulled into existence by the powerful magic. The Master Sword was glowing even more then it had done a couple of nights ago. Back when all of this had begun. Link and Rass were standing outside the Temple of Time. They just stood there, staring at the magnificent building. Then Link began walking the first few steps towards the entrance. Rain began to fall. A thunderbolt struck close by. Rass stood still in the air for a moment then followed Link. When they reached the giant door, Link opened the door. The two of them went inside. The door closed with a mighty bang, blocking all sound from outside.

Link looked around the room. The grey walls were bare, except for the windows up high. Columns and pillars supported the ceiling. And at the end of the room were Koume and Kotake with Zelda hovering in mid-air between them. "What do you want?" Link asked as he walked closer. Rass flew slowly behind him.

"Give us the Shards that your medallions have been reduced to" said Koume.

"You are well informed. But why would I do that?" Link was now only five meters from them and stopped there.

"Because you want to save your precious Princess" Kotake said.

"Hmm." Link bowed his head. Then he put his hand in his pocket and revealed the three shards. "Here they are. Now let her go and I'll give them to you" he said.

"What about I just take them and Zelda?" Koume said and flew towards Link. He had no time to parry or completely avoid the attack. Link tried but was knocked over. The shards flew out of his hand.

"NO!" he shouted and tried to get back on his feet, but Kotake had already set after the shards while Koume held him off. But just before Kotake could grab them, Rass flew by. He picked up a shard, threw it in another direction and repeated just in the nick of time. Kotake tried to hit the fairy with a fist but Rass avoided and distracted her.

Meanwhile, Link had gained the upper hand. He had managed to throw off Koume and was now standing face to face. "You brat!" she shouted and threw an ice magic ball after him. Link back flipped. When he landed, he stroke the ball with his sword and send it flying back at her. Koume was hit right in the head. It knocked her back momentarily. After she had recovered from the shock she asked Link: "How can your Master Sword shoot back my energy balls?" "Surprised huh?" Link asked mockingly. "After we sealed Ganon away, the sages enhanced the swords capabilities by magic. Now it truly has the power to _repel_ evil."

Infuriated, Koume shot a giant beam of energy. Link protected himself using the shield. He was able to stand his ground and the battle kept going. Then suddenly, Rass came flying right by Link, followed by a red energy ball. Rass managed to get out of the way and the ball hit Koume. She fell to the ground and Link rushed to her, sword drawn and ready. As soon as he reached her he delivered a mighty blow and Koume was sent gliding across the room. "Sorry sister."

"Get over here and help me defeat him" Koume yelled. The two sisters joined forces and the battle waged on. Link deflected energy ball after energy ball, trying to return them to the right sister. Whenever he succeeded he would run up and slash the witch. At some time during the battle, Koume fired and missed, hitting Zelda. Blood fell on the altar.

"NOO!" Link shouted and returned a blast from Kotake. "This one is for Zelda!!!" he shouted, as he drove his sword into Koume for the final blow. He jumped away and looked at them. Koume and Kotake were lying helpless on the ground. The battle was over. Link had thwarted their plans for bringing back Ganondorf and Zelda would be okay.

Or so he thought. But Link had no idea of what was to come. As he stood there he said to them: "I'll be putting the Spiritual stones back in their sockets now. You guys better be gone when I turn around. Rass, gather the Shards." He went over to the altar. Blood had been spilled. He tried to wipe some of it off the altar. He had hurt his hand during battle and it hurt to wipe the sticky liquid away. Link then proceeded to put the Spiritual Stones back in their sockets. As soon as he had put in the last stone he heard something behind him.

He turned around to find Koume and Kotake hovering in mid-air. Clearly they had suffered wounds from the battle but it seemed as if they wanted to fight. "Haven't you guys had enough yet? Or do I have to kick your butt again?" Link stared angry at them.

"You are such a foolish, predictable young man." Koume and Kotake laughed. "We knew you wouldn't give us the shards and that we would have to fight you to get them."

"Again with the shards. What's the deal with them anyway?"

Koume and Kotake smiled malevolently. "It's simple. First we weakened the power from the Spiritual stones. Next we stole them. Since we knew that you would come after them we hid them away in their respective temples. Then, when you defeated the Boss of each temple and reclaimed the Spiritual Stone, you stepped on the mark of the Goddesses in front of each temple. That's where every medallion turned into a shards right?" Link nodded. "What happened is, that the temple used the last of it powers to re-activate the Spiritual Stones. That power was lead through the medallion into the Stone. But the medallions energy was drained as well, leaving but a small fragment behind."

Link looked at the shards as Rass flew by. He began to understand. "Then we lead you here. We knew you wouldn't just hand over the shards and that we would have to fight you. Notice all that blood you wiped of the Altar?" Link looked over. "And you did that with your injured hand." Link looked down again. They were right. His hand had been hurt in the fight from the recoil of the magical parries. And his and Zelda's blood had been mixed with theirs! "Now you get it. But it is too late!" Koume and Kotake began to mumble an incantation.

"I'll stop you" Link shouted and drew his sword. As he began to run towards them his body froze.

"Link, what's happening" he heard Rass shout. But he had no idea. He couldn't move.

"Koume and Kotake must be casting a restraining spell."

Then suddenly the ground began to shake. Link was finally able to move, but had to abandon his plans of attack as he saw Zelda falling to the ground. He managed to catch her but a tremor knocked them down. The earth itself began to shake violently. "Wh-What going on?" Link asked.

"Link!" Rass called from behind.

"Open. Open the gate to the Sacred Realm."

"What? You really are trying to bring back Ganon?"

Koume and Kotake just laughed as the room trembled more and more violent. Then wruuuung . A blue-ish portal opened, right where the Door of Time used to be.

"The day have finally come, when we will bring back Ganon!" Koume and Kotake then jolted through the portal.Now that it was open, the room had stopped trembling.

Link lifted his head and confirmed that they were gone. He then turned his attention to Rass and Zelda. "You okay?" he asked Rass as he checked Zelda for injuries. None seemed apparent.

"I'm fine. What about her?" Rass asked as he placed the three Shards in front of Link.

"I hope she's fine" was all he could say. He took the Shards, tucked them in his backpack and sat at Zelda's side for a minute.

Then as he was about to move away, Zelda groaned. "Ugh, what happened?" Link told her all that had happened since he left. When he had filled Zelda in on their situation she looked at him. "You know what you must do Link."

"I know. sigh I just wish I didn't have to leave you here like this."

"I'll be fine" she assured him. "Now go Hero of Time." Link turned to leave. Rass, who had kept his distance to respect their privacy came flying to Links side.

"Wait!" Link turned to face her. "Before you go. Take these. They are the same Light Arrows you used in the battle against Ganon. I'm sure they will help you out."

"Thanks Zelda." Link took the arrows, stopped them in his quiver and turned towards the portal. He and Rass stepped up to it, standing a meter away. "I do not know what lies on the other side" Link said. He did not look at Zelda. "I know it's the Sacred Realm but it does not put me at ease. All I know is that somewhere in there is Ganon. And somehow I'll defeat him." He made a short pause. "And I will return. For the sake of Hyrule, its people and its Princess." Link and Rass went through the portal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, I promised an explanation. I wanted to write this chapter to see both storylines at the same time. The one with Link and the one with Zelda. Apparently, Idelah was under Koume and Kotake's control and poisoned Zelda. Then we follow Link, rushing towards the Castle. Back at Zelda, back at Link. I like the double storyline, but I'm not sure if I succeeded. Please let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7: The Legend of the Mirror

So we've reached chapter 7. If you have been keeping up so far the the story is about to take an interesting turn. This is also a bit shorter then the last few chapters having a mere 2000 words compared to 2800 in c5 and 3200 in c6. But please, read it and tell me if you like it.

If you are a newcomer or just need a brief brush-up, then here is a short re-cap. Note that you can skip it without loosing anything.

Link is having a day off, when the great Deku Tree tells him that something evil lurks on the horizon. Link hurries to the Castle but Zelda dismisses it. Later that night, someone breaks into the Temple of Time. When the Master Sword glows, Link alarms Zelda and the two of them rushes to the Temple of Time. Here, they find the body of a young man and that the Spiritual Stones are gone. The man dies shortly after their arrival. Link talks to Rauru while Zelda fetches the guards. Rauru tells Link to go to the Forest, Fire and Water Temples. In their respective temples, Link gets back the Spiritual Stones and upon exiting each Temple, the corresponding turns into Shards. Link and Rass, a fairy sent to help him by Princess Zelda, returns to Castle Town to find that everyone is missing. They rushes to the castle but Zelda is already in Koume and Kotake's custody. A battle ensues at the Temple of Time but in the end the witches escape to the Sacred Realm through a portal. Link and Rass follow them and this is where we are now.

!Disclaimer: I don't own... Ahhh screw it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7.

Link and Rass found themselves in the other side of the portal. Link looked back to see through but the portal had closed. As they looked around to get their bearings they found themselves on an open field. A single tree here and there varied the view from the plain, hilled field. Rass flew up a bit to get a height advantage. In the southern horizon, two tall mountains rose to the sky. Half a day's walk from there to the north, there was a city. In the north-west a barren, scorched area was located. To the north-east, a frozen land. Link noticed that even though they had left at night, the sun was shining high above.

Rass flew down and told Link what he had seen. They agreed to head for the city and soon they were on their way. After half an hour walk in the general direction, they came across an old dirt road. Link and Rass decided to follow it, hoping to catch a wagon. As they walked along the road, they heard something. It sounded like a wagon approaching rapidly. Link and Rass took cover in a nearby patch of trees, not knowing if they could trust the driver. As the wagon raced by, they looked through the leaves. 2 Moblins were chasing the wagon.

"We have to help him" Link said and jumped out of the cover before Rass had a chance to protest. "Hey Moblins!" They stopped chasing and turned to face Link. Link stood sword in hand and shield at the ready. "How about picking on someone on your own size?" The Moblins charged. They were wearing less armor then the ones Link usually fought. Their spears were even cruder, only a giant stick with a dull metallic blade. Link leaped out of the way just in time, rolled around and sliced a Moblin in the back. It fell and the other Moblin tripped over. They seemed to be clumsier too.

They got up and one of them charged again. Link parried the blow and struck back. The Moblin fell to the ground. It exploded with a POOF. Link stared strangely at the scene. "Moblins don't do that" he thought to himself. The other threw its spear at Link. He had only enough time to protect himself with the shield. The Moblin turned tail and run. "I probably shouldn't do this" Link said as he put away his sword and shield and took his bow. He knocked a regular arrow in place and aimed. The Moblin tried to run away but to no avail. When Link let go of the arrow, the Moblin fell in another poof shortly after.

In the meantime, Rass had sat after the wagon. When he caught up, he first startled the driver but as Rass explained who they were and that Link was fighting the Moblins he calmed down. They returned to the scene, just in time to see Link fire the arrow. As the Moblin fell he put away his bow and turned around. Link was surprised by seeing the wagon back there, but it subdued when he saw Rass.

"Thanks for the help young man" the driver said. Link replied, saying it was no problem. Link asked if they could get a ride to the city and the man replied: "Sure, jump aboard." Link and Rass climbed up the wagon and soon they were on their way. After a few hours of traveling they arrived at the city gates. Link and Rass thanked for the trip and offered to pay for the ride. The man refused their payment, saying that saving him was enough.

Link and Rass began to explore the city. As they traversed the city they soon realized that it was larger than the Castle City of Hyrule. All around the city a giant moat protected the city, along with a 10 feet tall wall. At the east end of the city, there was a huge market. Several shops and stalls were situated along the edge of the market. In the center, a giant fountain reflected the light in its rays. It looked beautiful as it stood there, majestic, dominating. Link and Rass simply stared at it, unable to look away.

"Aye, laddy. It do be the pride of the city." Link jumped several feet into the air of pure surprise. Next to him stood a man, 5 feet tall. Link could see that the man was a man of the sea, but seeing as how he had no idea where the sea was that was the closest he could come. "You new here laddy?"

"Y-Yes sir" was all Link could manage. He was still a bit surprised about the man suddenly appearing at his side.

"Then I doubt you be here to see the spring aye lad?" Link nodded to confirm. "Wanna tell why you be here lad?" Link told the man that he had come a long way to find someone who had stolen something from him. He dared not tell about Koume and Kotake, Ganon, Hyrule and all that had happened. He didn't know if the man could be trusted with the truth. "Hmm. Sounds awfully though lad. If I be you, I'd ask the town priest for help."

"Where is he?" Link asked.

"The opposite side of town. The big church on the west side. You can't miss it lad."

"Thank you sir" Link said and began to ran towards the opposite end of the city. Rass kept up with Link sometimes even warning him of dead ends. After having run for more than 10 minutes, Link slowed to a walk. "How much further?" he asked Rass. Rass took flight and took note of the road there. He flew back down and told Link that it would be another 5 minutes of running. Link and Rass kept on going and soon, they arrived at the church. Link and Rass stared in awe.

"But… it can't be" Link said staring up at the giant church.

"Yet… it is" Rass replied. In front of them was the Temple of Time. Link and Rass stared in disbelief even as they walked up the stairs and opened the door. The exterior was a complete look-alike. The interior was pretty close as well. All that was missing was the Altar of Time and the Spiritual Stones. A priest stood in front of an altar made of wood. It was beautifully crafted and very sturdy looking. As Link slowly walked through the church towards the altar, his footsteps echoed. The priest turned around to face Link. Evidenced by his face expression, he wasn't surprised to see him.

"What may I help you with, my son?" The priest asked. He looked old, but something told Link that he wasn't. Link stood for a moment wondering if he could tell him everything. The priest looked calmly at Link awaiting his words. When Link didn't speak the priest said: "You need not fear, Hero of Time." Links body jerked when he heard his formal title. "Surprised? Many tales and legends tell of your arrival. A young man who will come, when the world is in trouble."

Link nodded, confirming his identity. He told the priest everything that had happened. How he and Zelda had found a body in the Temple of Time, his journey to the Forest Temple, his adventure in the Fire Temple, meeting Rass and exploring the Water Temple. And finally how he had battled Koume and Kotake for the Shards. After his tale had reached its ending the priest sad in silent thought. Then he went into the back of the church and came out holding an ancient document.

"Could you show me those Shards?" the priest asked Link.

"Sure" Link answered and found the shards from his pouch. He had dropped the back at the Temple of Time in his own Hyrule and was now keeping thing in his pouch. As he handed them over the priest unfolded the document. On it was a picture of a single Shard. Next to it, something was written.

"It is as I thought. Those are the very Shards needed to form the Hylian Mirror."

"The Hylian Mirror? What's that? Some kind of mirror-like reflection device?" Rass asked before anyone had a chance to explain.

"No, though the name would imply it" the priest said. Then, before he began to explain he offered Link and Rass some food. They accepted, sat on a bench and listened:

"Legends tell of those Shards. Once, a long time ago, when the medallions had just been forged, peace ruled the land of Hyrule. Then one day, an evil wizard rose to power. The brave Knights of Hyrule tried to fight him but to no avail. He was too strong for them. The surviving members went to an audience with the first sages to seek their guidance. They were told to go to the three Temples with the Medallions. But knowing that the city couldn't spare a single soldier nothing happened for years.

"Then, a young swordsman traveled though the country. He offered his help hoping that he was not too late. The young man traveled to the three Temples and returned with the Shards. As the seal to the Sacred Realm had been weakened, the man was able to travel there to find the last Shards. After a long journey he returned with all 7 shards.

"Here the legend becomes unclear. Whether it was forged into a suit of armor, a shield or a weapon is unknown. All we know is that it could reflect the evil magic and that it kept the knight safe. After the fight the "Mirror" was split up again, the Shards returned to medallions and distributed to their rightful place."

The priest coughed and drank some water. He wasn't used to telling this much.

"It is a beautiful tale. But you said 7 medallions" Link said. "There are only 6."

"Yes, but I said 7 Shards. If you take a look at the document, you will see that we are told how to find each Shard." Link studied the paper a bit. The man was right.

"Where should I start?" he asked the priest.

"We've been able to translate some of it. There is a Shard in the icy peaks north-east of us."

"Great" they heard Rass mumble under Links hat.

"Also, there is one in the desert south-west and yet another one in the Temple to the west. But in order to enter the Temple to the west, one must show that they have Power, Wisdom and Courage – the traits of the goddesses. This can only be done by acquiring 5 other Shards. The best you can do is look for the one in the icy peaks and the desert."

There was a bit of silence. Link studied the map, taking a mental note of anything that could be helpful. He didn't notice Rass casting a map spell, copying the map so Link always would have one.

"I'll leave at the break of dawn" Link said, remembering the last time he made that promise. It was only three days ago to princess Zelda. His heart sunk a bit when thinking about her. Was she safe? Would she be alright? And was she thinking about him? Link turned his attention to the priest. "Do you have a place for me to sleep?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Link slept in the church. His sleep was tainted by nightmares and worry. His subconscious mind tried to figure out why Koume and Kotake had come to the Sacred Realm? Why hadn't they just brought Ganon back? When Links nightmares finally subsided he was able to sleep calmly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uhhh, we finally learn why the story is called what it is. Maybe it's a shield. Or even a new sword?! But it could also be a fake and Hyrule is doomed to be ruled by Ganon (provided that is what Koume and Kotake is after). Please review, after all it only takes a minute.


	8. Chapter 8: The Ice Temple and The Court

Finally, chapter 8 is done. It is the longest chapter yet, going for more then 10 A4 pages and more then 4300 words. But It's not as long as I wanted it to be though. More after the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8:

"It's getting colder Link" Rass said as the two of them made their way north to the frozen land of Hjylm. Link nodded.

"Want to ride in my hat? Flying at normal speed in these winds and this temperature is cold but you are keeping up with a horse in a fiery gale." Rass thanked and flew in under Links hat. Link leaned in over the horse, trying to avoid as much wind. He thought back to the morning.

The priest had come to the church finding Link and Rass ready to go. He told them that he had gotten a horse for them and Link had thanked him for it. Before the two of them left the church¸ Link asked a question had had been on his mind since the day before. Why didn't the sages just turn the medallions into the shards? The priest had told Link that if the sages had done so, they would have killed themselves, taken the energy needed from their body and not the temples. Link meant to ask the priest that if this was the Sacred Realm then how come that it wasn't tainted by Ganon's influence and why everyone had their human shape. But he decided to wait until another time.

They had then settled out, getting a bag of food on the way. And now they were well on the way, having been riding for some hours. There was still a long way, as far as Link could see. At some point before lunch, they came across a creek, flowing towards the city. The other end seemed to emanate at Hjylm. They followed the creek, riding at the dirt road next to it.

Then midday came. They stopped to take a break and get something to eat. As Link went over to the creek to fill a bottle, he noticed small ice flakes in the water. He called Rass over, showing him that they were getting close. After having eaten some fruit and dried meat, Link found the tick wool coat he had been given by the priest as well. They saddled up and continued.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The journey seemed to go faster now that they could see they were making progress. Slowly the ice flakes in the creek grew in size and after an hour the top of the creek was completely frozen. As they arrived to the borders of Hjylm Link took a look around. The land of Hjylm was covered in snow. Here and there a tree stood without leaves. Other than that, vegetation was scarce. Giant rocks spoiled the otherwise plain land. Rass took a few minutes to scout ahead. The gale had subsided but the biding cold was though enough for the little fairy.

When Rass returned to Link he told him that he had seen both a village and what looked like a temple carved into a mountain. They decided to head to the village as it was relatively close to the temple anyway. As they entered the village there was a big fuss. Everyone seemed to be heading for the same place. Link was sitting on top of the horse trying to figure out what was going on.

He jumped of the horse, tied it to a tree and went over to the people. He tried to get the attention of some of the citizens in the back but nobody noticed him. He tried to push his way through but to no use. Then, as he was about to give up, he saw a way up the roof of the building. He went to the side of the building, climbed a crate, jumped upon a shed and managed to climb to the roof. Here he made his way over to the people, careful not to fall down. There was a small railing that he could hide behind when he was lying down, so he did. Then someone began to speak.

"Dear citizens. As you all know a terrible crime have been committed." The voice was rasp, old. Link guessed that it either belonged to the mayor, a priest or the town elder. But seeing as how he had no knowledge as of how the city was governed he couldn't be sure. Whoever the voice belonged to was standing right below him though.

"This night a youngster from abroad entered the Temple. This youngster showed no regards for the gods of the temple and tried to steal from it. But that wasn't enough. No. He tried to get further into the Temple." A short pause as Link heard them gasp. Apparently Link was wrong. The man wasn't the mayor or anything. He was a prosecutor.

"He nearly got away with it" the man continued "had it not been for the break of dawn. We were able to capture this youngster. As per our customs he will be executed in the place he so desire, if no one will speak for him. Does anyone want to defend this youngster?"

Link was practically shaking with rage. How could anyone execute a child? Even if it was a thief? Rass had to keep telling Link that he couldn't interfere.

"Nobody wishes to speak for the young one? Then the sentence has been set. He will be executed at the break of dawn. Until then, he will be heavily guarded. Now go! Return to your duties and make the gods' content."

The villagers scattered. Apparently the "show" was over. Link climbed down carefully wondering what to do. He needed to enter that Temple but how? If the little child was to be executed then what hope was there for Link? None, he concluded. Then a thought hit him. While Link had no chance, then maybe that would listen to the Hero of Time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Town Hall was busy. Inside, people were running from office to office deliver papers, messages and orders. Link asked several of the busy clerks for directions to the mayor's office. Finally one of them answered, telling Link what he wanted to know. Only he spoke so fast that Link barely was able to get anything coherent out of it. But eventually he found his way. He knocked on the mayor's office and a low voice bid him to enter.

The mayor looked up to see his guest. When he saw the young man he immediately knew that Link was an outsider. The mayor mumbled something along the lines of what Link wanted so Link decided to speak his mind.

"My name is Link and this is Rass" he said and Rass ducked forth under the hat and greeted him. "We've come here from the city in the south to gain access to your Temple."

The mayor looked at him for a moment. "And what do you want with the Temple, boy?" he asked. Link detected some hostility in his voice. But then again, they had just had a break in, so it was to be expected.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't tell you" Link said and bowed his head. The mayor gave a discontented grunt and told him that unless Link would spill the beans he could not be allowed to visit the Temple. "I'm really sorry sir" Link tried again. "But I can't tell you. But I can tell that it is a matter of the safety of this world." Link thought back to the old Temples. How easy everything was when everyone else was miles away.

"Now, listen lad." The mayor was standing up behind his desk now. But Link was still a head taller than the man. "I can't let you into the Temple unless you give me a reason. I take it you have heard of the theft?" the man asked and raised his eyebrows. Link nodded and the man continued. "The elders wouldn't allow it. Even if I believe that that the safety of this world hangs in the balance, then they will still demand proof. Proof that you can't give them."

Link put his hand into his pouch and placed the three Shards on the table. The mayor eyes became wide open. Link removed his coat and the mayor saw a young man clad in green. He put his left hand – the hand marked by the goddesses, on the table next to the Shards. "Then what if it the Hero of Time that asks for permission to enter the Temple?"

The mayor stood baffled for a moment then pulled himself together. "What should grant you access." His tone had changed. It was no longer hostile, instead awe had stepped forth.

"And what about the child? Will it be spared?" Link asked.

"I do not know. I don't think I can convince them to drop the charges, but I might be able to stall them. If you can make it before dawn then you might be able to save her."

"Her?" Link was surprised. He had imagined a little boy.

"Yes, it's a girl." The mayor then offered Link a place to rest while he checked to see if he could get them access to the Temple.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening the mayor returned. He told Link that he could get him in at nightfall. But he would have to act swiftly, if he was to save the girl. Link agreed and took some time to rest up. Then, after a small meal, Link, Rass and the mayor made their way to the Temple. Link was wearing a black coat to keep his features hidden with Rass hiding in the hood. As they got closer Link saw that the Temple was carved into the mountain. They approached the guard and the mayor went over and talked with him. It seemed to Link that the mayor had set this up, because soon after the guard waved him by, saying that he didn't see anyone coming.

Link and Rass went in through the opening and through a hallway. Soon they arrived at an illuminated cavern. Statues stood at the walls, mighty pillars held the loft and over all, the entire cavern seemed beautiful. But Link and Rass knew that there was no time to waste. Link threw of the cape and hid it behind a statue. Then they proceeded up the stairs, located between to statues.

As they ascended the light grew dimmer and soon only Rass' white ball of light showed them the way. Finally they reached the next floor. Here torches lit up the room, enabling Link and Rass to see. What first waited them here were a few stall-children and some keese. Link jumped into battle, Master Sword at the ready. The stall-children fell quick, barely able to withstand a single blow. The keese weren't any problem either, falling as easily as the stall-children. After the enemies had been defeated Link and Rass examined the room. The walls were made out of ice and rocks, the floor bare rock and the ceiling was covered in ice. Everywhere, pillars of ice kept the ceiling aloft while the broken ones provided a safety hazard.

They proceeded to the other end of the room carefully. The door there was locked.

"There must be some way we can open this" Link said. They began to search the room for clues.

"Do you think you can climb the wall here Link?" Rass asked after a few minutes. Link went over to him, checking the wall.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't be glad to do so. The walls are iced. Even if I could climb it, it would be dangerous." Rass sighed and flew up. "What are you doing?"

"There's another exit up here Link. It's the only other exit in the room."

Link sighed. "Okay, you win." Link began climbing the wall. Slowly at first, gaining speed as he gained confidence. Finally he reached the top, without slipping. Link took a minute to regain his breath. Rass told him that there were some markings on the door. Link and Rass examined them closely, but none of them could understand anything. They entered through the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Link and Rass entered the door they found themselves in a giant circular chamber. They looked around the room and saw that several pillars held the ceiling aloft, as in the other room. Several decorative statues were standing along the edge of the room. Paintings decorated the pillars. Link stepped slowly forward. Rass was flying next to him, trembling both because of fear and the cold. When they went past two of the columns, they realized that they formed a circle.

Link and Rass tried to leave but to no avail. A force field had already risen. Link and Rass tried to break through the barrier but nothing happened. Then they heard laugher and turned around.

"So you are the fabled Hero of Time? Not what I expected." In front of them stood a young man. He had a plain face and body, nothing that would make him stand out. He was wearing a long blue cape and had a long staff.

"Who are you?"Link asked. Rass flew behind Link, sensing the upcoming fight.

"This is the Wizard of Cold" was the reply.

"What do you mean with "this"?" Link asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot that the Hero of Time comes from another world. When I say "this" I mean this form that you see here. It is my most common form." Link stood looking at him, trying to wrap his head around it. "To put it short, I am the deity of this Temple. My name is Mobius the deity of cold. I am the deity that the townspeople worship. But enough about me. It is time to put you to the test."

"What test?" Link asked, preparing himself mentally for a battle.

"As you may have guessed you will have to fight me" Mobius said. Now. Show me what you got."

Link began to run towards Mobius. As he ran his hand reached for his sword. "I know what you are about to do" Mobius said and readied himself for Links blow.

But Link didn't use his sword. Instead he shouted "Link Dynamite Kick!" while he jumped and landed a flying kick in the wizard's stomach. Link landed on his left foot and the wizard was thrown to the ground. Link steadied himself at the ground pulling out his shield as well. "I thought you knew what I would do?" Link said with a smile.

The wizard grinned for a bit then said: "So did I." He stood up. "But I'm not done yet." Link initiated another attack, this time using shield and sword against the wizard's staff. They traded blows for a few minutes without major injuries when Mobius suddenly made a low swing at Link's feet. He lost his balance and fell. Before he had a chance to get away he was hit with a magical blast. Link flew a few meters back.

"Link!" Rass called out. "Are you okay?"

"Okay? I'm fine" Link said as he got up still smiling. "I'm just being warmed up." He grabbed hold of his sword and shield again and the fighters began to circle around. "I have to find a way to beat this guy" Link thought. "It's the only way to proceed. Hey, now what?" Links thoughts had been stopped by the wizard. "He is gathering enough energy to another blast. But he's fully focused on the energy. He's not protecting himself." Link closed in and made a horizontal sweep. Mobius barely dodged the blow, gaining a scratch.

"You are good, young one" the wizard said.

"Oh come on. You look no older than me."

"That may be so, but I'm more than 2.000 years old."

"2-2.000?" Link managed to say. He was completely stunned.

"Yes, but it matters not for the fight. Shall we continue?"

And so the battle kept going. But Links surprise attack when Mobius used magic was now rendered ineffective. After several minutes of fruitless combat Link thought to himself: "What now? How do I get another attack in?"

"Link, I think I got an idea" he heard Rass say. He came closer, listening to what Rass had to say. When Rass was done Link nodded and returned his attention to the combat. He readied his sword and held his shield in front of him. Then he started running.

"Do you really think such a tactic will work?" Mobius asked mockingly as he made a low sweep. But Link dodged, rolled behind the wizard and slashed his back with all his might. The wizard landed facedown. As he got up he said: "Not bad Hero of Time. One more hit and you will have passed my test."

"Then let's get going" Link said and rushed towards him, sword drawn. As he slashed, Mobius protected with the staff and their weapons were locked. They stared at each other, putting all their might into the lock, trying to push the other away. Slowly, but steady, Mobius gained ground. With a last push Link fell on his back. Mobius stood above him and said: "It would seem I was wrong. You are not the chosen one after all." He raised his staff and swung it at Link.

CLANG Link had raised his left arm and parried the blow. His eyes had changed and the Triforce mark was glowing. Mobius stared. "Can it be…" he mumbled under his breath.

"You will not get rid of me that easily." Link pushed him back and sprang to his feet. Now the battle could continue. Link launched an attack and had the wizard on the run. Then, when the wizard made an attack, Link jumped over the wizard, landed behind him and shouted "Kaitengiri!" Link performed the Spin-Attack and the wizard fell to the ground. The Triforce glow subsided and Link fell over exhausted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later he woke to find Mobius and Rass around him. He asked what had happened and they told him that he had passed out and had been healed.

"And now there is something I must tell you. First, congratulations on passing the test. It would seem that you are indeed the Hero of Time. And now I must reveal more of the legend to you. I assume you are familiar with most of it?" Link nodded and told him what the priest had said. That the 7 Shards were needed in order to vanquish the wizard and that 3 of them were found in the Sacred Realm, which brought up Links question.

"If this is the Sacred Realm, then how come no one is changed into animals and stuff?"

"Ah, a fine question indeed. It has to do with the shards. Now, set back, eat and drink while I tell you the story.

"The legends tell that the knight was able to gather the 7 Shards and that he used them to vanquish the wizard. But there is something missing from the common legend. When he had gathered the 7 shards, thus weakening the seal on the Sacred Realm, he faced off against the wizard. But the power from the Shards was not enough and the knight was nearly killed. Luckily, he was rescued by magic. He was told where to find the Orb of Creation. The knight ventured out again and finally found it. With its powers he completed the so-called "mirror." With it he was able to defeat the sorcerer."

"What about the Shards? The Mirror? Who saved him?" Link asked more questions than Mobius could answer. When he finally fell down a bit, Mobius told him that he could not tell him anymore.

"You have to go to the desert at the south-east" he said.

"Figures" Link said under his breath.

"There, you must find Thestalos. He will tell you more when you pass his test. Now go Hero of Time. Dawn is breaking and the girl that you must save does not have much time."

"What now? But I haven't slept all night."

"Do you not feel revitalized?" Link felt himself and found that he was. All signs of combat and weariness were gone.

"Before you go, I have made the room, that you couldn't reach before available. There lies an item of great importance. You must get it before you leave." Link and Rass nodded and left the room. "May your journey be a safe one, Hero of Time. And may you rescue the Child of Destiny."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The front of the Temple was busy. People were crowded to see the trial of the young girl that had broken in. In front of the door to the Inner Temple, a table had been set. There the priest and mayor were sitting. At the middle of the room a round, wooden cage had been set. At the entrance, two guards were set. Suddenly the guards hammered their spears into the ground. THUMP . Everyone went quiet. Another two THUMP and the prosecutor came in. A guard followed him, dragging a young girl in chains. She was wearing torn pants and her shirt had a few holes, yet she walked with the dignity of a royal. When the girl had been placed in the cage, the prosecutor began.

"As you all know, this young girl broke into the Temple yesterday night. Not only does she claim that she had a permission to enter, but she also denies that she entered the Inner Temple."

"But I didn't! I was only in here when…"

"QUIET!" the prosecutor yelled. "You are not allowed to speak yet. As I was saying, this girl has committed the worst crime possible; entering the place that only our priests may go." He paused to give the villagers a chance to yell at her. The girl tried to shut it out but she couldn't. The prosecutor continued, making even more arguments to judge her by.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're almost there" Rass said.

"I know." They kept on going. A few meters before the door, Link slowed to a walk. They went through the doorway and found themselves 20 meters above ground. They threw themselves to the ground to avoid detection.

"Link, the girl is already brought to trial." Link edged a little closer. He still couldn't see the girl, but he could see most of the villagers and hear the prosecutor. "Link! Look at the girl" Rass said and flickered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl was crying silently now. Why were they all against her? She had done nothing wrong. The real reason was because she was different and she knew it. Then suddenly she looked up. She had felt something. She dried her eyes to get a better look and was choked. Up on a ledge were a fairy and a young man.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl had seen them. Link withdrew his head. "Th-That girl was… but it can't be… I mean…" Link took a deep breath. "Rass that girl down there looks exactly like Princess Zelda did 10 years ago." Rass agreed. She did bear an uncanny resemblance to the girl in the paintings in Hyrule Castle. But what was she doing here?

"Let's listen in" Rass said.

They did.

"And so I sentence her to death" the prosecutor said. The people yelled and cheered. Link clenched his fists.

"Don't do anything stupid" Rass said.

"Does anyone have a problem with the sentence? Does anyone wish to protect this outcast?" The prosecutor had the peoples back-up now. They all wanted her dead. "So be it. Since no one steps forth I sentence you to die by the blade." A guard hurled her out of the cage and brought her to her knees. She sniffed and looked towards Link and Rass. The prosecutor raised his blade and then…

"STOP!" Everyone turned to face the origin of the noise. It was Link. He humped to a ledge below and then to the ground.

"I told you not to do anything stupid" Rass thought and flew after him.

"If you want her, you'll have to go though me" Link said and positioned himself between the two.

"And who are you?"

My name is Link. I have just been in the Inner Temple." People muttered to each other. "I do not believe this girl has. But I have. I even met your deity." Again the people mumbled. "I don't think your priests have done that." Link made a dramatic pause.

"I don't care who you are. You admit to have violated the Temple and that is all I need. Guards, kill him" the prosecutor ordered.

Link bowed his head. "So you would kill anyone? Even the Hero of Time?" people stared in disbelief. The prosecutor ordered the attack again. When the guards hesitated he threatened to kill them himself.

"So be it." Link drew his sword and in two strokes, the spear of all three guards were laying broken. "My quarrel is not with you. Go now and you may live." The guards fled.

"Cowards!" the prosecutor yelled.

"And you!" Link turned to the people. "I despise you. The guards were ordered here. But you come of your own free will to see someone get butchered. I have no respect for you." He turned to the prosecutor who had drawn a blade. In a swift move, the blade was sliding though the air and the prosecutor lying on his back. "Let us go. Or you will die."

"If you are the Hero of Time, you can't kill me, so that is an empty threat."

Link put the tip of the Master Sword at the prosecutor's neck. "Want to test that theory?"

A minute of silence. Then the prosecutor allowed them to leave. Link and the girl left and went to Links horse. He lifted the girl up and climbed aboard himself. They rode away. It was more than half an hour later before any of them said anything.

"Thank you for saving me."

"No problem. I'm Link and this is Rass."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Zelda."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that marks the end of chapter 8. I wanted to do a longer judge scene but I got to tired. It turned out okay though.

About the fight: Mobius seems evil at first ("not what I expected" mockingly) but he isn't. As revealed later, it is simply a test and he is friendly all the way. And yes. I suck at making up names so I took his name from the Yu-Gi-Oh! card Mobius, The Frost Monach and altered a bit. So sue me. Please let me know what you think of the story so far by clicking the little gray box with the text reviews. So far I have 6-8 more chapters planned but I might divide some of them.

copy/paste from another document:

The Hylian Mirror is as always in development. I've written the first 2-3 pages for chapter 9. I hope you look forward to it. I know I am. Also, I've sent it to both my teacher and Missus Dane. I go to class with her and when she saw me editing in here, I asked if she wanted to read it. If she wont review it here officially, I'll translate whatever she thinks of it and post as a review. I asked my teacher to take a look at the style and all that stuff. When I told him that it spanned 40 pages he backed down a bit, but by making clear that I just wanted a comment on style here and there, cohesion and all that stuff that teachers are so great at, he said yes. So I decided to throw a resumé of teh story so he could read that and then go into the actual story where ever he wanted. Just wanted to tell you that there will be reviews soon that I will post, but it is not MY review. I also mailed the first few (read: 5) chapters to a friend of mine in Scotland (happy now?) who will send me comments at some point.

About Darkness Returns: An admin at and I are working on posting my chapters there, so I had to look though them yesterday. It made me wanna make the next chapter but if it's posted I'll wait and see a few weeks if anyone else posts. I'll still keep the story posted if others update though. They will get all credit due.


	9. Chapter 9: Zelda Revealed and Thestalos

Welcome to yet another chapter of The Legend of Zelda: The Hylian Mirror. If you haven't been keeping up, I'd suggest that you read the story first since things are about to get complicated. I think. I hope. In this chapter we will learn a lot more about Zelda as well as Link will obtain another another Shard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

Link and Zelda had been fleeing for more than 2 hours now. Shortly after getting out of the village, Link had handed Zelda his jacket, saying she needed it more than him. She had thanked him and the two had continued in silence. Zelda, because she was still trying to cope with all that had happened. Link, because he was trying to wrap his head around it all. After an hour they reached the area Link and Rass had stopped on their way north. Link gave the creek a small look to verify. And as he thought, the ice had been broken to fragments, flowing gently downstream.

Link stopped the horse and they took a rest. Zelda put away the Jacket, thanking Link yet again. Link nodded and found the food. They ate breakfast in silence. As they saddled up again to head towards the desert, Zelda seemed to live up. Apparently, the sun and warmth had helped on her mood. She was now commenting everything they rode by and chatting with Rass.

"Look at her" Link thought. The same carefree attitude as Zelda. The same royal dignity yet she is a child living in poverty. So much like the Zelda I know and care about. But what differs her from _my_ Zelda. And more importantly, what makes her the same? Is it the same girl? Are they connected across the worlds? I don't know." Link shook his head. Apparently Zelda noticed, because she turned her head and asked if there was anything wrong. Link replied that there wasn't.

After Zelda turned her attention back to Rass, Links mind went back. "Even her face is the same. The very same as the girl I met 10 years ago. The girl that I helped safe Hyrule and stayed to protect. Even if it meant giving up my childhood, it was still a small price to pay." Link sighed on the inside. He decided to put all of his thoughts aside for now. Then he joined in on the small talk.

"So where are you from?" Link asked.

"I come from the desert village known as Arbados. My tribe worship Thestalos, the Deity of Heat" Zelda explained. She continued, anticipating Links next question. "I came to the village up north because they have some magical herbs that we needed. I was able to purchase them fair and square but when they accused me for stealing they took it back. The merchant claimed that I had used counterfeit rupees to pay him, but he just wanted his items back. Since petty theft isn't too big a crime they charged me for trespassing holy ground without the population knowing. It is true that I was in the Temple, but only in the front chamber and I didn't steal anything."

Link sat a moment swallowing all of it. Then something recoiled. Herbs. Link reached into his backpack and showed Zelda some herbs. "Are these the ones?"

"Yes! That is them. How did you…"

"I found them in the Temple. Before I rescued you, I entered a small room with a big chest. In it were a blue, cold rod and some herbs. I took it all, since Mobius said that I would need it." In his mind he added "and turned another Medallion into a shard." This time the Light Medallion had turned into a light-blue Shard.

"Thank you again" Zelda said looking up at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Please stop that" Link thought but he didn't say anything. He managed to look away.

Zelda looked sad a moment then turned her attention forward.

"Can you ride?" Link asked after 15 minutes of silence.

"Yes."

"Good" said Link. "We'll head for the city. I have something to do there and we need to get you a horse."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They arrived at the city gates at noon. Link jumped off the horse and guided it through the town. They soon found the city staples and returned the horse. After ordering 2 horses for later, Link, Rass and Zelda went to the church. Zelda was struck with awe over the mighty building. Link and Rass was still a bit uncomfortable with the design. They went inside and the priest greeted Link and Rass. After presenting Zelda Link told the priest all that had happened up north. Then Link showed him the new Shard. The priest found the old scroll again and the two of them compared the Shard with that on the scroll.

Zelda, however, soon grew tired of their talking and began checking out the church. The sun shone through giant, ornamented windows and huge chandeliers illuminated the room even more. Enormous stone columns held the ceiling aloft. Zelda began to chase Rass around the church, both of them having fun. Link and the priest ignored them, focusing on the matters at hand.

"This Mobius… you said he told you to go to the desert?"

"Yes. That also seems to be where the girl comes from. "

"Is that so? Hmm." They sat a moment in thought. Apparently, Zelda had caught Rass, for now Rass was chasing Zelda.

"I see no other solution. You must travel to the desert and face this Thestalos. It should also be where the next Shard is located. Odds are that Thestalos carries the means to this Shard, just as Mobius did with the Ice Shard." Link reasoned that the Light Medallion became the Ice Shard. But why would Light be Ice?

"It would seem so" Link said. Then, as he turned to Rass and Zelda, he shouted: "Rass, Zelda let's go." But before he could finish his sentence a loud BANG was heard. Dust twirled in the air and when Link and the Priest could see again, they found that a column had been broken. "Rass! Zelda!" Link shouted as he ran over. "Rass! Zelda, are you alright?" Link saw something flicker and turned his head. A faint glow appeared. "Rass!" Link shouted again as he dug his fairy friend free from the rock.

" cough I'm fine Link."

"Thank Nayru" Link sighed. Then he began calling for Zelda and soon the priest had found her. Link dug her free and they asked what had happened.

"I don't really know" Zelda replied. "One moment I was chasing Rass. Then, when he flew up behind a column, I tried to get him down. Then suddenly something… in lack of better word, occurred to me. I pointed towards Rass and uttered something and then…" Zelda broke off.

Rass picked up where she left. "Then a sort of red bolt flew from her hand and made the column explode."

"She can use magic!" Link exclaimed. "Wow. I never would have thought."

They all stared at Zelda. Zelda stared down at her hands, contemplating it all. Then after a few seconds the priest left to find some to help clean up the church. Link tried to help Zelda up but she had gone almost catatonic. Link sighed, and picked her up. He carried her to the stable where he put her down. He went over to the stable manager. He was showed to the horses and paid the man for renting the horses. He dragged them back to where he had put down Zelda.

"Zelda?" No response. "Zelda, we have to go." Still nothing. He kept trying and eventually got through enough to help her get on the horse. Link climbed his own horse and slowly guided the horses out of the busy city.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link, Rass and Zelda were well on their way by now. The city had disappeared on the horizon and cliffs had risen long ahead of them. Link had stocked up on provisions, in case they wouldn't make it to the desert by nightfall. Their ride was uneventful. Both Rass and Link tried to get Zelda to talk, but she was still catatonic. Link regretted that they couldn't go faster, but as long Zelda wasn't fully conscious, it was too dangerous.

Link began to think about the incident. The magical powers of such a young, innocent child. It was unbelievable. He had never seen anything like it. Sure, Ganondorf's magic had packed quite a punch and even more when he became Ganon. But the Zelda he knew had never had that kind of firepower. This appeared to be yet another point where the Zelda's differed.

Time passed and the sun began to set. Link made the horses stop close to a small pond. Here Link began gathering wood for a small bonfire and ignited it. Rass tried to take care of Zelda while Link cooked dinner. When it was ready, he poured the soup into a few cups and gave Zelda one. He took one himself and poured some of the content into a bowl for Rass. As he drank his soup he tried to come up with a way to help Zelda. But none came to mind.

"I could have hurt someone" Zelda said suddenly. It was the first thing she had said ever since they left the church.

"It was an accident. Don't worry about it" Link said, trying to comfort her.

"I could have killed someone" Zelda said. Link could hear her crying. He went over besides her, sat down and pulled her close. She began to cry immediately.

"There, there" Link said, patting her on the back. "She's just a child" Link thought. He tried to comfort her, the best he could. Zelda cried a long time, with Link holding her against his chest as you would with a small child. More than half an hour passed before Zelda stopped crying. She had fallen asleep. Link sat still a few minutes, making sure she was asleep. Then he rolled out a blanket, swept her in it and put her carefully on the ground next to the fire. Then he went to bed himself.

Before he fell asleep he made a mental note. He knew that he had to get her to her village and fast. And also, she was not the Zelda he knew.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link's sleep was unrest full. He tossed and turned, haunted by his dreams. In them, he was standing near their camp, when suddenly a dark figure had appeared. Link had questioned it, but it had merely told him to follow him. As he did, the figure kept appearing and disappearing in the fog, leading Link over the same place again and again. Suddenly, Link found himself face to face with the dark figure. It had stopped moving.

"Who are you?" Link asked curious. In the empty wilderness his voice echoed.

When the echo subsided the figure answered his question. "You should know" he said.

"What do you mean?" Link tried again.

"We've been travelling together almost a week now and still you have no idea? Some hero you are" he said and turned to leave.

"No. Wait!" Link said but the figure kept walking.

"I'll tell you all when you are ready. I thought you were by now, but I see now that was a mistake." Then, the man was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uah!" Link said as he jerked up. Zelda was still sleeping, as was Rass. Link looked around to ensure no one was there. He got up and poured himself a cup of water. What had the dream meant? Who was that figure, and why should Link know who he was. Link shook his head and drank his water.

The sun was coming up. Link woke up Zelda and Rass and made a small breakfast, consisting mostly of fruit. They were soon on their way again. Zelda had gotten better so they were able to pick up the pace, quite a bit. They talked while riding, avoiding yesterdays accident as much as possible. After a few hours of riding they reached the edge of the desert.

"So, here we are" Link said as they stood and stared out over the desert. "Where are your village?"

Zelda pointed to the south-west. "We'll have to go that way at first and then follow a crack in the mountain range. From there, we'll have to go east inside the canyon and finally emerge at the village."

"Wauw, sounds like it's well hidden."

"And well protected. The canyon is dangerous by its own but there are several villagers on guard. Most unwelcome visitors never make it to the village."

Link looked out into the desert. "Well then" he said as he got up on his horse. "Let's get going."

Zelda climbed her horse and soon the three of them were crossing the desert. The horses ran faster than Link had expected. It was a good thing, for from what Zelda told, it seemed like it would take a while to reach the village. By midday, they had reached the canyon. A feat that would have taken three days, had they been walking. They tied the horses to a dead tree and then sat down for lunch. They made sure to drink a lot, as the heat was taking its toll on both of them.

After a small lunch they untied the horses and began the trek east through the canyon. The canyon was wide enough for several horses next to each other, yet Link and Zelda travelled with Link in front and Zelda behind. Everywhere were boulders that had rolled down from high above, shattering on impact. Landslides had left enormous piles of rock and dirt close to the cliffs. They travelled slowly, letting the horses walk through the canyon. Something seemed wrong though.

"Where are all the guards?" Link thought. "I can't see them. And we've been going at least a mile. So where are they?" Link wondered when suddenly an arrow flung by his head and into the dirt.

"Halt. Who goes there?" Link and Zelda looked in the direction of the voice. It was a young man, standing on the cliff.

"Nice shot" Link thought. "I never saw him, yet suddenly he was there.

Link was about to answer when Zelda came up to him and told him that she would handle it. "I am Zelda, daughter of High Chief Troska." Link was choked to hear her being the daughter of a tribe Chief. Even more so a High Chief. "And this is my travel companion Link. He saved me on my mission to retrieve the herbs needed for the medicine."

The guard lowered his bow and shouted: "Very well. You may pass." A small pause. "It's good to have you back."

Zelda and Link continued through the canyon. They still rode slow, but at least they felt safe now. Slowly the horses trotted through the canyon. After a while they came clear of the canyon and arrived at a large open spot. Houses, people and cattle filled the space, yet still nothing seemed chaotic. They left their horses at a caretaker. It took them longer than necessary as he had to bow for Zelda all the time.

Link, Rass and Zelda continued through the village. They bowed for Zelda when she passed by and greeted her home. Zelda, in turn, smiled and waved to everyone and greeted them as well.

"Just like back home" Link thought. They made their way through the village and finally came to the High Chiefs residence. It was larger than the other houses in the valley, about as big as the largest building back at Lon Lon Ranch. They entered.

Inside, the building was mainly dark. Link couldn't see a thing and only Rass' soft glow provided a little bit of light.

"Who seeks my guidance and leadership?" a voice asked.

"I do father."

"Zelda!" The voice nearly screamed in joy. "Turn on the lights." Several servants hurried from outside bearing a torch. Soon the room was fully illuminated and Zelda's father had left his chair to embrace his daughter. Link backed off letting them get some space. When they let go of each other Zelda took a small step backwards and looked at her father.

"I have brought the herbs needed, father" Zelda said as she found them in her small bag. "Here."

"Ahh, yes. Those are indeed the herbs needed to cure your mother." Link wanted to be shocked by this, but with all that had happened lately it just wasn't surprising. "Please, daughter. Bring these herbs to the doctors right away."

"I'll go at once, father." Zelda turned to leave and Link began to follow her.

"Hold it there, sonny" Zelda's father said. "I want to talk to you."

Link nodded to Zelda and she left the house. Link turned the face the High Chief and Rass flew out from behind Link.

"You have fairy I see. I bet the little fellow has been able to help you out, huh?" the Chief said as he sat down again.

"Yes, sir" Link said, not without a hint of being nervous.

"Relax, boy. And don't call me sir" the man said. "Call me Troska."

"Yes si.. Troska" Link said, a little more relaxed.

"Better. Now tell me, who are you, young man. And why are you travelling with my daughter?"

Link sat down. "If I must tell you everything, you must promise not to interrupt me. Is that okay?" Troska merely signalled for him to continue. Link started: "My name is Link and I come from the land of Hyrule in another world. I am the Hero of Time, questing to retrieve all the Shards." Link and Rass then began to tell the tale of how he had ended up there. How the Deku Tree had warned him, about the murder in the Temple of Time, how he had come across the first Shards. Then how he had battled with Koume and Kotake, their escape into this world, how he had met the priest, the journey north, meeting Mobius and finally how he rescued Zelda and their escape. They held a small break but decided to tell about Zelda's magical ability. The last almost made the Chieftain fall over.

"Magic already? But she wasn't supposed to yet… something must have happened…"

"Are you okay?" Rass asked. The man still stood and mumbled for himself. Rass and Link decided to wait it out. After all, they didn't know the village and the sun had begun to set.

Then suddenly: "Link, Rass, I need you to come with me." Link and Rass got up and followed Troska. They left his house and walked through the small town. Again everyone bowed their head to greet Troska. Link remembered how the Gorons did the same thing and chuckled for himself. A little outside of town, they found Zelda with the doctors.

She had given them the herbs they needed and they were now boiling it into a mixture alongside other unidentifiable ingredients. Troska drew Zelda aside and they walked a few meters away from the doctors. After getting 20 meters away Troska turned around and began talking.

"How is it going?"

"The potion is coming along well, father. We will soon be ready to try giving it to mother."

"Good, good." Troska held a brief pause. "Link has told me of your adventures together." Zelda looked at Link, barely able to hide her concern. "He also tells me that you destroyed a column using magic."

"I didn't do it on purpose" Zelda said. Then she turned to face Link. "How could you? Why did you tell him that?" Zelda was fighting to hold back the tears.

"I had to" Link said quiet. "He is your father. He had to know."

Zelda looked at Link, letting her tears flow.

"It's alright honey" Troska said. Zelda turned to face him, still crying. "I've known for a long time that you could use magic. But I never thought it would happen yet."

"Why didn't you and mom tell me?" Zelda asked.

"Because, your powers shouldn't have developed yet. Not until you had reached 14." He held a pause. Link walked away. Just a few meters but enough to let them have some privacy.

"What do you think Rass?" Link asked. "Do you think we did the right thing, telling him that she can use magic?"

"I don't know, Link. But I don't regret it either." Link just stared out over the plain. Despite that the valley was so close to a desert, it was remarkably green. Grass was growing and even some flowers and bushes. Admittedly, vegetation was sparse, but it was enough to the cattle to survive. Link and Rass waited until Zelda and Troska had finished talking.

After a while, the two of them joined our hero and his fairy friend. Troska offered them dinner at his house. It would also give them an opportunity to talk. Link, hearing his stomach roar accepted the offer with a grin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh, that was great" Link said. They had just finished eating for an hour. They were all full.

"Yes, it was good" said Troska. "But now I'd like to ask you some questions Hero of Time."

"Shoot."

"You said that you had met Mobius, The Deity of Cold, yet no one is allowed to enter their Temple. How did you?"

"Easy. I made an arrangement with the Mayor. He is easily persuaded by the Hero of Time." Link laughed. "But after he helped me snuck in by nightfall, I was able to find my way through the Temple and face Mobius. After a long and fierce battle, I obtained the Shard and rushed to rescue your daughter."

"I see. Tell me, did you obtain anything else from the Temple?"

Link was about to tell about the wand but Rass whispered something in his ear. "No, nothing else."

"Hmm. What is your business here, young Hero?"

"I seek permission to enter the Temple and meet Thestalos, The Deity of Heat. I need to obtain the next Shard so that I may stand a chance against Koume and Kotake. And if they plan to set Ganondorf free, then I need all the power I can get."

"Hmm." Troska sat and thought about it. "When do you request entrance?"

"As soon as possible" Link answered.

"Very well. I shall see to it that you gain entrance as soon as possible. On one condition – Zelda stays here."

Link nodded but Zelda didn't.

"What? I want to go too."

"There can be no such thing!" Troska said. He didn't yell, but his tone indicated that it was not to be discussed. Then he turned to Link. "You may go. Take this." Troska handed him a letter.

"Thank you" Link said and adopted the local custom by bowing his head.

"No fair" Zelda yelled.

Link turned to face her. He took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be alright." He could feel Zelda relax. Then Link and Rass left the house and headed north through the village. After 10 or so minutes the duo arrived at the Temple. They entered the front hall and were surprised to find how similar this Temple was to the Temple in Hjylm. Only back then they had to sneak in. This time, al they had to do was show the letter to the guards out front.

After taking a look at their surroundings, they went through a doorway, similar to the one in the Temple of Ice. But what waited at the other side was not. For starters, the room had a different layout. Instead of ice and frost, everything was steaming hot. All around the edges, lava flowed lazily. Link eyed the danger immediately and turned his concentration to the enemies in the room.

The first one that attacked Link and Rass was a flame Keese.

"Poor guy" Rass said. "Being set a flame like that?"

"At least he's not cold" Link replied as he drew his Master Sword and slew the Keese. "That's one."

Another enemy came rushing. A tektite, with another one as back-up. Link avoided the tektites and managed to slash both of them.

"Link, watch out!" Rass yelled. But it was too late. Lin hadn't seen the single Lizardfoe behind him and took a blow to the back. Link fell to the ground.

"Ow" he moaned as he landed. Link rolled away and was almost standing up when one of the tektites decided to use his back as a trampoline. Link fell again. Rass shouted something about danger and by instinct Link sprang up, back flipped and found himself a single foot from the lava. He grabbed even tighter on the hilt of his sword and readied himself. Then he jumped into battle. Another slash on each of the tektites made them drop over. Now all that remained was the Lizardfoe.

Link ran towards it, charging power in the sword. The Lizardfoe put up it shield to protect itself but to no avail. Link simply rolled around the back of the creature and gave a mighty slash. He let out all of the stored energy and the creature fell to the earth. Before it had a chance to get up Link jumped into the air and gave a strong downwards thrust. The Lizardfoe shrieked in pain as the Master Sword penetrated its back. Link jumped off and took his sword. The Lizardfoe disappeared and Link took a look at the room.

There was but one apparent exit. They slowly went towards it, expecting something to happen. And something did indeed happen. Just as they were to go through the doorway, flames shot out of the lava. Link jumped backwards to avoid the flames. Rass had done the same. Knowing that the flames would keep being there, they began searching for a way to calm them. It didn't take long before Rass found another crystal switch on a ledge high above.

"Can you hit it?" Rass asked.

"We are about to find out" Link said as he knocked an arrow and aimed. He took his time, making sure his aim was right. Then without warning, TWANG he let go of the string and the arrow flew through the air. It hit the switch perfectly and Link and Rass hurried over the subdued flames. The two of them continued through the hallway and found themselves in another large room.

After dealing with a few keese and some lava bugs, Link turned his attention to this rooms puzzle. Fighting the enemies had been easy as they all were on the ledge that Link and Rass had appeared on. But the rest of the room was a labyrinth. Tall walls stretched upwards from deep below, the top ending in the same height as the ledge. Link would have to navigate his way, first to a chest in the right side of the room, then to a locked door in the upper-left corner.

As he began to walk slowly, he heard Rass telling him to be careful. Link knew that. After all, it was a hundred feet fall or more and once down there, one would die of lava. SO Link knew he had to watch out. He also knew that he could do this. And after a few minutes he made it to the right side of the room.

"Whew" Link said as he sat down to take a break.

"You did great, Link" Rass said.

"Yes, I did, didn't I?" Link said, half-way laughing at the self praising. But he knew the hard part had yet to come. While the first part had been fairly easy, the second part had thinner walls. The wall looked like it would crumble in several spots. Link pulled himself together and walked over to the chest. He opened it without problems and found a small key at the bottom.

With the key firmly in his pouch he slowly walked over the walls. The first half was easy but as he neared the upper-left corner, more lava enemies dropped from the ceiling to block his path. Link nearly lost his balance but was able to regain it and stood tall. Slowly he took his bow and aimed. The arrow flew and slew the slug. Link took out the next few ones as well. Then he slowly proceeded forth. Turned left, inching forward, another turn and still going slowly.

A few turns later, Link found himself facing a gap between the current wall and the section leading to the ledge with the door. Looking around, Link hoped to find another way to get there. He sent Rass scouting but he came back with dire news. There didn't seem to be another way. Maybe one at the edge of the room, but it required Link to go back and try walking sideways with the wall. Link sank gulp and readied himself. Then he took a small step back, put momentum in his movement and jumped. He landed on his feet on the next wall but the force of his jump caused the wall to crumple. Link had to move fast and had no choice but to run. The entire wall had begun to crumple.

Link ran as fast as he could on the small ledge. Rass flew in front, guiding his way. When they were nearing the end Link jumped, knowing that if he kept running he would fall. So he jumped. And nearly missed the ledge. Link landed at the edge of it but he quickly rolled inwards. Link sat up.

"We pant made it pant " he said.

"But only barely" Rass said. "But how are we going to get back again?"

"I don't know" Link answered, looking out over the lava. "But we will find a way." Link got up and opened the door using the key he had found. As always, the key broke after use, leaving the door open for good. The pushed it open and went through…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link and Rass slowly went through the door. As soon as they were through the door closed. Link turned around, only to see that bars were blocking the door. Link turned again and took a look at the room. The room was large and circular in nature. All around the edge of the room, lava flowed lazily. A few meters from the edge, giant columns carried the ceiling. In fact, the entire layout of the room resembled that of the final chamber where he had faced off against Mobius a few days before.

Link and Rass entered the circle and prepared for the worst.

"So you are the Hero of Time?" a voice said. Link recognised the speech. It was the same Mobius had used. "Not what I…"

"Expected. Yeah, I know" Link cut him off.

"I see" the voice said slightly amused. "Then you must have met Mobius, am I right?"

"Yeah, I met him, fought him and won" Link said casually. "Care to show yourself?"

"If you insist" the voice said. Then a flame shot out of the lava edge. It moved around the room only to settle down a few meters in front of Link. The flames subsided and a young man was revealed. He was tall, had dark hair and like Mobius he wore a cape. Only this one was red.

"Quite an entrance. I suppose that you are Thestalos?"

"Your assumption is correct, Hero." The two of them stood still, looking at each other. Link could feel his power, even from this distance. They were trying to find any weakness in the opponent. "Shall we begin young hero?" Thestalos asked grinning and readied his staff.

"Anytime you like" Link answered and readied his shield and Master Sword. They waited a few moments. Then their weapons collided. Link made the first assault, trying to catch the wizard of guard. The wizard had no choice but to defend himself. Then the wizard noticed a pattern in the assaults. It didn't take long to find a weakness and exploit it.

But it wasn't a weakness at all. Link had done that deliberately, so that the wizard would make a mistake. Thestalos tried to strike Link with his staff but Link avoided the blow easily and returned the favour. Now that he couldn't defend himself he had to take the blow.

"Not bad young hero" Thestalos said as he took himself to his chest. "Not bad at all."

"Thanks" Link replied cheerfully. He had hurt this guy faster than Mobius so what could go wrong. Link began to run towards the Wizard who had backed up against a column. Thestalos avoided Link and swung his staff. But Link jumped, kicked off at the column and gave Thestalos a kick in the stomach. Link landed perfectly as Thestalos fell to the ground. He got up slowly.

"Seems I have underestimated you, Hero of Time."

"And I've overestimated you" Link said not without a hint of sarcasm.

"Hmm" was all the Deity of Heat said as he rose. Then suddenly a burst of energy shot out from a hand that he had suddenly lifted. Link was hit with the unexpected force and thrown into the air. He flew a few meters before he landed and sled a few more meters. "Don't you get to confident boy."

Link got up and the fight continued. They exchanged blow after blow, without severe injuries. Finally Link had Thestalos cornered again. He slashed but Thestalos blocked the blow. Link jumped back while raising his shield and jumped forth again, this time ramming Thestalos with his shield. The blow leaved Thestalos stunned and Link set for the finishing blow. But the wizard recovered too quickly and Link's blow was parried.

The fierce battle continued. Then Thestalos was in control, then Link. Next was the old wizard, then the young swordsman. Rass had nearly given up on keeping track. But they could all see it. Link was getting tired of the fighting. His strength had all but left him. Thestalos hit him with a spell and Link fell to the earth.

Suddenly Link's Triforce began to glow. Link jumped to his feet and began to run towards Thestalos, charging power in the sword. Link made a sweep that had come from below and with such a force that the wizard's staff was blown out of his hands. The staff glided through the air and landed at the other end of the room. He then jumped at the wizard tried to cast hit him with a spell. Link landed behind him and yelled: "Kaitengiri!" He made a spin-attack and the wizard fell, just as Mobius. Link himself fell as well. He was exhausted from the battle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After several minutes Link woke up. He found Rass and Thestalos staring down at him. Rass heard him mumbling something about this happening to often lately but paid it no mind.

"Are you better, young hero?" The voice of the deity of heat sounded like thunder.

"I'm fine" Link said and reached for a bottle of water. After drinking the nice cool liquid, he felt better.

"Would you like to hear the next part of the legend now or would you like to rest a bit first?" Thestalos asked.

Rass and Link looked at each other and Rass replied for both of them that they would.

"Then settle yourself and listen carefully. Most of this you should already know but some of it will be new to you. Before I start the legend I must tell you about the mirror. It is not widely known whether it is a sword, armour or shield. But what if I said that it was a set? A magical armour and shield, granting power to the sword? A deadly combo. Think about it, while I tell the legend.

"When the knight had first travelled Hyrule he obtained the same three Shards as you. But the next four was hidden in the Sacred Realm. The knight had weakened the seal by obtaining the Shards so the wizard had journeyed there to obtain the Golden Power. The knight followed valiantly and after a long journey he finally found the last three. Remember, that he didn't know about the 7th Shard.

"The young knight searched for the sorcerer and found him. But by then he had already obtained the Golden Power. The knight was defeated and nearly killed. He was saved in the last minute by a young girl from the desert. She told him where to find the last Shard, hidden in a Temple that the sages had, on purpose, kept secret. After obtaining the last Shard and the Orb of Creation, the knight had acquired a set of armour and a new shield. With this he was able to resist the sorcerer and slay him.

"It is not known to us, what happened then. All we know is that the Shards were returned into Medallions. And the 7th shard was returned to its resting place."

Link and Rass sat a long time trying to figure all of it out. More and more pieces of all of this fell into place, but still, questions remained. Why had Koume and Kotake gone through all this? Were they after the Golden Power – The Triforce? Link shook his head. He had no idea.

Looking at Thestalos he asked how to obtain the Shard of this place. He also told Thestalos about the wand form the Temple of Ice. Thestalos opened a door for them, saying that both were in there. Before they had a chance to ask, he also told them that an exit had been created. Then he disappeared.

Link and Rass went through the door. In front of them were a small chest and another stone pad with a picture of the Triforce. Link stepped up and was enveloped in light. When the light faded, the Spirit Medallion had been turned into the Spirit Shard. It had a magenta colour. Link and Rass then proceeded to the chest while tucking the Shard into his pouch. He opened the chest to find another wand. Red, this time, burning with the fiery magic inside of it.

Link and Rass was about to enter a circle of light when Thestalos said: "Before you go, young hero, hear my words. You must be wondering about the colour of the Light Shard. It is merely light-blue in the appearance because it was the first place it was out. It is a reflection, magically burnt into it and it will take some time to disappear." Then Link and Rass left the Temple.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They appeared outside of the Temple. Link and Rass made their way towards the town and entered the High Chiefs house. Here he found both Zelda and Troska asleep. Link smiled and left the house after leaving a note. He went out to the horses and regained them. He was just abput to leave with both horses when he heard a voice behind him.

"And where are you going, Mr. Hero?"

Link sighed, as he turned around. "Look, Zelda… I've helped you get back to your family. That's what we agreed."

"But you might need help."

"Maybe, but can I ask a 12-year-old to accompany me on such dangerous adventure?"

They stood in silence for a minute.

"Look… sigh who are to guarantee for your safety? If something happens to you… It would be as if something happened to the Zelda of my world. And I can't live with that."

Zelda looked at him, seeing how honest and solemn he was. Then she smiled and looked at him. "Don't worry. If she's so important to you, then I know you'll protect me the best you can. And I'm not utterly defenceless."

"Heh, I guess you are right" Link said looking down at her with a smile. "Okay then, get up."

Zelda did and soon Link and Zelda rode out of the canyon and into the desert, heading for this world's Hyrule Castle Town.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First things first: I know that this "boss" battle isn't as epic as the last one. But live with it. I didn't like the court scene either as it was to short... so it's the same thing.

Second: I don't know... I didn't really have anything to put down here. But for those actually reading the story... How would you like the actual legend of the Shards as a story for itself or as an overview in the end of this story? It might help clear up some of the more confusing elements... Think about it and let me know what you think. You can so it easily by pressing the little grey box in the corner.


	10. Chapter 10: The Shadow's Illusion

Wauw. this is the longest chapter yet, spanning 30 pages on my laptop or 13.995 words if you prefer. And that's before I'm typing this. I don't know if you've noticed, but the chapters is getting longer and longer. I'm really trying to add more detail and such, but I don't know how well I succeed. any inputs are welcome.

* * *

Chapter 10:

"We should be able to make it to the town at nightfall" Link said. Link, Rass and Zelda had been able to get far on a single day. They had come out of the desert only an hour after their departure and once they had put some distance between them and the desert, they took a break to make breakfast. They had soon been on their way again, all in a cheerful mood, and set their course north-east. In the distance, they had seen forests and mountains pass by. The weather had also been with them; the sun had been shining all day, birds were singing, clouds drifted lazily by on the bright blue sky and the wind was practically non-existent. To make things better, Zelda was back to her normal self again and had been cheery all day. All signs of the catatonic, unhappy girl were gone.

They had taken few breaks, only resting when it was absolutely necessary. During these breaks, Zelda had trained her magical abilities. When they had stopped for breakfast, she had immediately begun training. At first she had trouble getting her magic to work when she wanted it to. Whenever she was about to give up and lashed out at something the magic would burst out, causing Link to take care of the fire. Before they had finished eating she was able to call fourth the magic at will. By lunch, she was able to hold a steady flame, instead of sudden bursts. This allowed for easier bonfires and faster meals. Link remembered thinking that she was a natural when it came to magic. Still, he wondered if fire magic was all she was able to do. He had then dismissed it. After all, did it matter? She was mastering her magic, why push it to see if she had more?

"Great" Zelda replied in a happy tone to Link's statement. "That means we don't have to sleep outdoors again. Nice." Rass agreed with Zelda. Not that he had anything against sleeping outdoors but he preferred the heat of a room as well.

"You guys mind sleeping outside?" Link asked, a smile flickering on his lips. The way the weather had been all day, Link predicted a bright, starry night. There was little to no clouds and those that were drifted lazily. None of these clouds had the power to conjure up a storm or to block out the stars completely. It was a night like this that Link loved to sleep out in. He remembered having done that back in his old Hyrule. Even though he had a heated room, a comfortable bed and all the food he could eat, he still insisted on sleeping outdoors once in a while and to take care of himself.

"Mmm a little" Zelda said after a little bit of thinking. Then she continued in a more playful tone: "I got dirt in my hair last time." They all laughed. The horses kept going and Link turned his eyes on the horizon. There, as a small castle, was the town. Sure, there was a castle in the town, but that didn't really matter. The sun had long since moved past its zenith and had begun moving towards the horizon behind them. Their shadows had become long and it seemed as if they were trying to reach out for something.

An uneventful hour passed as they came ever closer to the town. Their shadows had stretched even more over the plains, seeming immensely tall. The sun had now begun to set and as they finally reached the town, more than half the sun had gone below the horizon. The darkness was spreading and Link's vision had been severely hindered. The trio made their way to the stables where they once again gave back the horses. Link paid for the extra day and noticed that they were running low on rupees. Link made a note of making sure to find some but for now they had to go to the church.

As they made their way towards the church they noticed how almost no one was in the streets. As they walked through the town, they could smell the steam of food coming from the houses. It was different smells but everything made Link's stomach growl. He hadn't had a decent meal all day. They had focused on progress, rather than their bellies.

Finally they reached the church. As Zelda and Rass ran up to the door and hurried inside, Link took a moment to look up in the sky. He had been right. The night was starry. The moon was almost fully lit and gave a gentle, soft light that covered the town in a veiled cloth of light. It was beautiful. Link couldn't help but wonder if his Zelda was looking at the stars as well. He let out a small sigh at the thought of his home. He had been away from Hyrule before on missions with Zelda. But this was different. Now they were worlds apart. Link sighed, and went towards the church.

Inside, Link was surprised to see that Rass and Zelda were eating. He was about to ask where they had gotten that food when the priest showed up, holding a plate for Link. Link went through the church and approached the priest. He thanked for the food, took the platter and began eating. The priest joined them in their meal, having nothing better to do.

"I see you've had help to clean up the mess" Link said in between bites. The priest was confused at first, but when Link pointed in the direction of the broken column, he understood. The priest explained to Link, how he had gained the help of some of the strongest in the village. It had taken all day and most of the next, but they had been able to clean up all the debris. Then they had broken down the remains of the column, making sure no one else was hurt. Link nodded and continued eating.

After their dinner, Link took the plates and left them in the back room of the church. After he returned to the main room, they all sat down in the middle. The priest was curious. What had they been doing in the desert? Had they obtained the next Shard? Link, Rass and Zelda began to explain, supporting each other if they left something out. The priest was as shocked as Link had been, when he heard that Zelda was the daughter of a Chieftain. Link and Rass continued the story, and told what had happened in the Temple. They told how they had barely escaped several of the Temple's traps and how they had faced off against Thestalos.

After their tale had ended, the priest sat back, contemplating it all. Link kicked back and laid himself on the stone floor. His mind drifted to his Zelda again. "I wonder how she's doing" Link thought. "I've been gone for two weeks. For the past three years, I haven't been away from her more than a few days." Link kept lying down. After a few minutes he sat up. To his surprise, both Zelda and Rass had fallen asleep. The priest had walked over to a window and without making a noise, Link joined him.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" the priest asked. He hadn't turned his head to look at Link and Link hadn't made any sound. A week ago, Link might have been surprised by this, but no longer. Instead he stared out the coloured window as well.

After a few moments, a small, silent "yes" came over Links lips. He felt sad. He missed Zelda, but they both knew that Link had had to go. That the future of Hyrule very well could depend on it. The priest turned his head to look at Link. His face was filled with compassion. He didn't say anything and he didn't have to. Link knew that the priest understood. They both stood for a moment looking at the stars. Link still couldn't make out any constellations. Every star was as new and strange to him, as the rest of this world.

"You will see her again soon" the priest said.

Link let out a longing sigh. "I know" Link said. "Just as soon as I've collected all the Shards and stopped Koume and Kotake from bringing Ganondorf back."

"And that is why you must focus on your quest, young Hero." The priest placed a reassuring hand on Link's shoulder. "Tomorrow, at the break of dawn, you, the girl and your fairy friend, must go west. If you take horses, it should take three or four days. There, you will find the next Temple and the last Temple known to me. There you will find the Shadow Temple."

Link nodded and stared out again. The priest said goodnight and left the church. Link left the window, took a blanket and found a bench. As he lay before falling asleep, his mind razed about his own Zelda.

* * *

Zelda was standing in the Temple of Time. A few days had passed since Link had gone through the portal. Every day, Zelda had been back, trying to find any sign of Links return. But no matter what, there was no trace of him. Zelda closed her eyes. When she did that, she could almost see and hear him, but when she opened them, he was nowhere to be found. Zelda felt like crying but knew that she could not allow herself to cry now. There would be plenty of time for that later.

Zelda left the Temple of Time and began walking towards the castle. As she did, she thought back to what had happened after that night. Link had walked through the portal and soon after the portal had closed. She had come to her feet and left for the castle, just like now. When she arrived at the castle she had gone straight to her room. Here, she had found Idelah, lying in a corner. After bringing a doctor Zelda had gone to bed, thinking about all that had happened.

The next few days went with nursing Idelah back to health. She needed her fresh and strong, due to several reasons. First and foremost, she needed her to be able to negotiate, to ensure that this event had not harmed the relations between the Gerudo and the Hylians. Secondly, Zelda had grown fond of her as a friend and would do anything to safe her. After all, it was Idelah who had suggested to summon a fairy to help Link and for that, Zelda would be ever grateful.

But as the days passed by without any improvement to Idelah's condition, Zelda began to lose hope. The best doctors in the land had been gathered, but none of them could help her in any way. Zelda was sad, both for her friend but also for their kingdoms. How would the Gerudos react, when they learned that their emissary had been killed? It was too much to think about.

To take her mind off the problems with Idelah, she tried to bury herself in work. She handled issues of her kingdoms economy, the construction of a new part of the town, anything that seemed like having nothing with Idelah to do. But still her mind was filled with concern and no matter what she did the concern wouldn't leave her mind.

When night came Zelda walked out on her balcony. Her white night gown flowed gently in the soft summer wind. The eyes were filled with concern. She looked into the sky. The stars were shining brightly in their celestial homes. Zelda sighed. It had been a week since Link had gone through the portal in the Temple of Time. What had happened to him during this time? Was he alright? Was he still alive?

Zelda knew not the answer and wept. She turned around, walked into her room and sat on the bed. She held her face in her hands, her tears rolling down both cheeks and hands. What was she to do? She couldn't help Link and Idelah life hanged on the line. She wanted to give in and just cry. But her people needed her to be strong. Now more than ever. If their lives were a stormy sae, then Zelda was the lighthouse that guided them through it. For her people, her country and her friends, she had to keep strong. Soon Zelda was sleeping soundly, her sleep haunted by nightmares.

* * *

Link woke up and looked around. Just like the last time, Zelda and Rass were fast asleep. The priest was nowhere to be found and a deep silence hung in the church. Link thought about his own Zelda again, but knew it wouldn't help. The more time he spent thinking about her, the longer he would be away from her. Link got and grabbed his stuff. He went out in the back where the priest had brought them the food yesterday. As he had expected, a few plates were already full and ready to be served. Link put them on a tray and walked back into the church.

He sat the tray on the stone altar and proceeded to wake up Zelda and Rass. They joined him for breakfast and soon the priest came as well. He had been busy this morning. He had rented horses, bought provisions and more. Link wondered if the man ever slept but tossed the thought away. They all ate a short breakfast before the party had to move on. Link confirmed their direction and goal with the priest; they were to head west and in a few days they would arrive at the last known Temple, the Shadow Temple.

After the meal, Link once again offered to pay for the food, despite being low on money, and again, the priest refused. The three friends left the church, saddled up and were soon out of the southern entrance of the town. They directed their horses west bound and let it to the horses to dictate the speed. They couldn't afford using them up already.

As the day progressed, they made good way. By midday, the town had faded on the horizon, the castle but a mere shadow of itself. By evening, they reached a forest that, according to the priest's maps, should be a third of the way. When they had taken their midday break by a small creak, Zelda had been practising her magic again. She had, surprisingly, become quite adapt with it. Link had been surprised, until he remembered that this world was still so new to him.

They set up camp at the edge of the forest. In this way, they wouldn't be ambushed from the forest and they could hide from anyone coming. Link cooked the meal while Zelda sat up camp. They ate and talked, enjoying both the stew and the company. Even though it had been an uneventful day, they still decided to go to bed early so they would be ready for the next day. Before heading in, Link thought of something.

They had been further away than this; the desert a few days prior was a great example of that. But this was totally unfamiliar. Towards and away from the desert, Zelda had known the way. But here, everything as the same. The field was plain, every now and then a tree would grow and spoil the view and rocks were popping out of the granite ground below. Rass had tried to fly higher a few times, but it was no help. Even from up there everything seemed the same. They only knew they were heading the right way thanks to the sun. Somehow, Link had a bad feeling about all this, but he couldn't explain it. He just knew that there was trouble this way.

A few hours later, Link's fear was proven right. A hundred meters from their camp, a few stallchildren had risen from the ground. The skeletons were no higher than that of a child, but they would fight viciously. The skeletons looked around. Usually, no one was around these parts. But today, a few unwary travellers had decided to camp here. The stallchildren made their way towards the camp slowly.

Link, Rass and Zelda were all sleeping when the first shriek penetrated the night. Link woke immediately and by reflex rolled away, Master Sword in hand. He held tightly to the purple grip, getting a view of the situation. A few stallchildren, no more than 5, had attacked their camp. Link hadn't expected them, as their other nights had been trouble less. He decided to think about it later, for now he had to cope with the situation at hand.

A skeleton was about to attack Zelda and Rass. Link saw it and jumped across two skeletons, slaying the one assaulting his companions as he landed. Link turned around and with a mighty sweep of his sword, he took out one and pushed another back. "Use your magic" Link said to Zelda. "You are strong enough to do it. Rass, get to safety." They both did as they were told; Rass took refuge and Zelda began casting magic to take out a few skeletons.

More stallchildren joined the fray. Link kept them at bay with his Master Sword and blocked incoming attacks with his shield. Zelda stood behind Link, casting fire magic upon fire magic at the small skeletons. At first, it seemed like the wave of stallchildren were without end. Link stopped counting when he reached 20. The seemingly endless flow of stallchildren was tapping both Link and Zelda for strength.

"How many more are there?" Zelda asked as she blasted another one to dust.

"I don't know" Link replied. "It seems like they just keep on coming." They continued to slay the small skeletons a few minutes. Then suddenly, there was none left. Link looked around weary, tightly gripping the hilt of his sword. But to his relief, no one was in sight. Link and Zelda sat down and called out for Rass. He came flying and they all relaxed.

"It's finally over" Zelda said with relief.

"I'm not so sure" Link said. Zelda looked perplexed and before she had a chance to ask, Link explained. "I've never seen stallchildren act like this before. They attack in small numbers, barely able to organise their attacks. This was different. Much different." He held a brief pause contemplating the options.

"Maybe someone is in control of them?" Rass asked in a nervous tone.

Link shrugged. "I don't know, Rass" Link said. I don't know."

They started early the next day. They were still a little weary from the fight last night, but nothing they couldn't handle. They ate a quick breakfast and soon their campsite was out of sight. The day progressed without trouble, unusually so when the previous night was taken into account. They rode far and fast that day, the advice of yesterday completely forgotten. The sooner they arrived at the Temple, the better.

They made only brief stops. One was for lunch, which was sparse, another because the horses needed half an hour of rest. As night fell, they had come upon a mountain range. The mountains symbolised another third of the way and the weary party set up camp in a cavern after exploring it and deeming it safe. The only way they could be attacked was from the opening and enemies would be spotted long before reaching it. They ate a minor supper and went to rest. Link had the same uneasy feeling as he had had the last night.

Before going to sleep, Link noted the layout of the area. The cavern had a wide, but low, entrance. The rocky surface of the cliff and the ground around it made it near impossible to walk silently. Across the mouth of the cavern was a small forest. The trees were scarce, but the remaining plant life more than made up for it.

It would only be a few hours before Link was proven right again. Link woke as the rattle of bones reached his ears. He looked around sleepy. Zelda and Rass were still here; Zelda in her sleeping back and Rass as a faint glow of light. He turned his head to look out of the cavern. Nothing was there, but Link knew what he had heard. He got up and took his Master Sword and Hylian Shield. The mark of the goddesses on his left hand had a faint glow but Link didn't notice. He had learned long ago to trust his instincts and his instincts told him that something was wrong.

Carefully, Link stepped out of the cavern. He held the Master Sword in front of him, searching for any signs of trouble. At first, everything seemed quiet. Link was about to turn around and head back when he noticed movement in the forest in front of him. Slowly, Link walked closer. He couldn't see anything but his instincts told him that there was something in there. Link wondered whether to go in there and check or go back and stay with Rass and Zelda.

After a few moments of indecision Link went back towards the cavern, he couldn't let Zelda and Rass alone for too long. But he should never have turned his back on the forest. As soon as Link turned around and the first step was taken towards the cavern, a rattling in the bush occurred. Link tried to turn around but there wasn't enough time. A Stalfos came flying at him from behind. It stroke Link with its sword in his back and Link fell to the ground, shrieking.

As he hit the ground hard with his head, he saw Zelda and Rass had been woken by his shriek. "Stay back" Link shouted towards them and rolled away to avoid a blow. He got to his feat but his head had been hit hard from before. Link didn't know if he was bleeding, but he knew that he couldn't stay in battle for long. He was already feeling dizzy and knew that he had to end this fight soon. The Stalfos charged at Link, thinking him easy prey. Link had no choice but to block the attack with his shield. The blow hurt his arm and sent tremors up through his body. The blow was no harder than a usual strike from a Stalfos, but for Link it felt like his head exploded.

He swung his sword at the bare Stalfos; a wide horizontal slash that should have knocked it over. But the Stalfos evaded the blow by twisting its body. It snarled at Link and raised its sword again, preparing to strike. Link knew that if that blow hit him he was done for. He had no choice but to pull through and defeat the Stalfos. The sword came slashing down towards him, the air hissing in its wake. Link evaded skilfully, but felt the ramifications right away. Link ignored the pain in his head and fought the beast. He knew that a few well placed strokes would do the trick, the question was; did he have the time?

Link slashed at the creature. It seemed to shriek in pain as Link's sword collided with the creatures bones. At first, no sound came out of the seemingly non-existent throat. Then a shriek that pierced the night and felt capable of waking the dead followed. Link didn't waste a second. He grabbed tightly at the hilt and drove his sword mercilessly into the creature's core bones. The Stalfos fell apart, unable to sustain itself. In the end, all that remained of the Stalfos was a pile of bones. Knowing their tendency to re-assemble, Link grabbed the skull and smashed it at the ground. A small shockwave was released from it, a side effect of releasing the powerful magic that had created the creature in the first place. The Last thing link saw, were Zelda and Rass running towards him. Then he fell. And all turned black.

The next thing he knew he was back in the cave. His head was hurting badly and his body was sore. Link tried to look around, but even turning his head slightly made the pain worse. He felt the cold floor of the rocky cavern at the back of his head. It was not comfortable, but Link had experienced worse. He tried to call out for Rass and Zelda, but his mouth was all dry and it hurt to even try to talk. "How long have I been here?" he asked himself. He couldn't see the opening of the cave so he didn't knew whether it was day or night.

Then suddenly, Rass and Zelda appeared. Zelda bend over Link and said something. Link couldn't understand a word. In fact, he couldn't hear her. Link tried to talk but no sounds escaped his lips. Rass seemed to say something to Zelda, his light glowing brightly as he spoke. The light hurt Links eyes and he tried to cover them with an arm. But his body wouldn't listen.

Then he felt a sting of pain. He opened his eyes again and tried to figure out what he saw. It seemed as if Zelda had taken a hand to the back of his head where the wound was and applied pressure. The pain was intense when she removed her arm again. Link wondered why she would stop pressing, if it was bleeding so much that she couldn't stop it. As Link tried to find the answer, he saw her take a leaf and applied what seemed like moss. Before having time to wonder about it, Zelda applied the mixture at the back of his head. He felt a sharp sting of pain and wanted to shriek. But he couldn't. Soon it didn't matter. The hurt had stopped, Rass's glow had gone dim and everything became dark… and quiet.

It wasn't until late in the afternoon Link woke again. He opened his eyes and found himself in the cavern, still in the very same spot as earlier. The cavern was moist and cold. Link shivered and tried to get up. At first he couldn't move, but slowly, his body followed his commands. He raised himself on his arms and looked around. He had been moved far into the cavern. He could barely see in the scarce light from the entrance a mere bend away.

Link finally got up. As he rose to his feet he expected a mountain of pain. But instead, all he felt was a small sting, as if he was stung by a needle. At first, Link was confused. He had taken a major blow to his head but now he walked around as if without a scratch? Slowly, Link stepped around the bend in the cavern, careful about his first few steps, and out to the entrance. It didn't hurt to walk. There was still the dizziness, but he had been laying down for what must have been hours – if not days!

As Link stepped out of the cavern, he was hit by both the bright light and by the impact of his cheerful friends. Even though the painful headache had gone, his body was still sore. Zelda's hug made him discover that.

"You're hurting me" Link said, half laughing. Zelda let go and looked up at Link, tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips. Rass hovered above her and his light flashed brightly, showing off his emotions. Link smiled at him, knowing that the little fairy couldn't take a hug. Link sat down, careful to not exhaust himself to soon. Once down, he asked Zelda and Rass what had happened.

Rass began to tell the tale, as Zelda was still to torn up to talk. After Link's battle with the Stalfos, Link had collapsed on the ground. Rass and Zelda had gotten him back into the cavern and put him to rest. Throughout the night, they had kept a vigilant guard while collecting a myriad of herbs to make a fine paste. This paste had then been applied to Link's wound several times, keeping him docile as a side effect. It had almost healed the wound when they had run out of plants. They had just gone looking and had swiftly returned, just in time to see Link step out of the cavern.

"I guess I owe you guys" Link said with a tired smile. Rass laughed a bit, joyful tears running down his small white cheeks. Zelda had stopped sobbing and they all sat in silence a few minutes. As time went by in perfect silence they just sat there. It had been a while since they had had the time to relax and since Link probably wouldn't be able to ride today, they had already called it quits in their minds.

At some point, Link got up and began collecting firewood. Even though both Rass and Zelda advised him to sit still, Link wanted to do something. He had been lying still for more than 12 hours. At first, Link bend down slowly to collect the first few pieces of firewood, but he soon discovered that there was no pain connected with lowering his head so soon picked up the pace. He returned shortly, an armful of firewood.

Zelda started the fire and began to cook for them. They still had a lot of supplies left, but Zelda still insisted on using as many herbs and other plants as possible. Link let her have her way, seeing both the logic and that he didn't have the strength to debate. The result was a fine soup, flavoured with different berries and roots. Link could feel it helping on his sore body and soon, every bit of pain had vanished. Link felt completely refreshed. After the dinner, all three of them went to sleep. This time, however, they went further into the cavern before sleeping.

Link tossed and turned in his sleep. He couldn't find rest. In his dreams, his mind had taken him back to the battle with the Stalfos. How could he have been that careless? He had fought hundreds of those guys, yet a single one had almost done him in. Link analyzed the battle over and over, trying to figure out what he had done wrong. He already knew though. He had let down his guard, only a split second, but it had been enough time for the Stalfos to deliver a fatal blow to Link. The blow that had almost caused his death.

Looking around to see if there was anything he had missed, a mystical figure appeared before him. At first, Link wondered about it and how everything else had stopped moving. Then he realised it was a dream and began to focus on the figure. Another moment later and Link finally recognised him. It was the same figure that had appeared almost a week ago. Back then, Link, Rass and Zelda had been travelling towards the desert.

He had asked Link if he had figured everything out, but Link had no idea what he had meant. The figure had said he would be back at some point, leaving Link in the dark. Now, the man had returned. He was still clad in dark and the darkness of the night made it difficult to see his face.

"I stand before you again, Hero of Time" the man said in a low voice, that caused Link to shiver. Every hair on his body stood on edges, every fibre of his muscles tense.

Looking straight at the mysterious person in front of him, Link answered. "I'm beginning to figure out." He held a short pause. "But I'm not quite sure yet."

"You have an idea?" The figure sounded a little surprised. "That's better than last we met." The tone of the last statement was mocking Link, but somehow he knew that this person meant him no harm.

"If you are, who I think you are" Link started and then stopped. Even if the man meant him no harm, could he be trusted? Link didn't know but only had one chance for figuring it out. "Do you know what lies ahead?"

"Yes" the man said in the same low voice. His facial measures were indeterminable in the thick darkness. "Ahead lies the Shadow Temple. The Temple itself should pose no trouble, but beware of the Shard Keeper." He held a pause.

"Why?" Link asked, when it became apparent that the figure wouldn't tell him unencouraged.

"You must overcome your greatest fear, if you are to prevail." The figure turned to leave. With each passing step, he said his goodbyes. "You must prevail, Hero of Time. You must stop the evil lurking in this world." Then he disappeared.

Link tried to call out for him, but to no avail. He was gone for now and nothing Link did could bring him back.

Link woke early next morning. Rass and Zelda were already up and preparing breakfast though, so instead, Link began to think about the young man. By now, Link had a pretty good idea of who it was, but he had no evidence to base it on. Only a legend. A legend there might be more to than what he knew. Confused, Link sat up. The dizziness was gone and his body wasn't sore anymore. Delighted, he jumped out and went outside. Zelda and Rass had finished the breakfast and they all ate happily.

When they were done eating, they erased all tracks of them ever being there, ensuring that no one would be able to track them. The remains of their fire was killed and scattered in the woods. Soon, Link and Zelda were on their horses again, Rass flying between them. Zelda asked Link if there was something wrong, saying that he had had a thoughtful expression on his face all morning. Link assured her it was nothing and soon they party were on the way again.

Once again, the horses were making good speed, clearly taking advantage of the unexpected day off. As they continued west, vegetation became more and more sparse; the mountain range had long since turned north. Link felt unsecure in the open field, but knew that they just had to go fast. They stopped at midday, giving the horses a rest and themselves a meal. They looked around for a river of just a creek, but water was nowhere in sight. Concerned, they sat down and ate. They had water reserves, but if there was no water from here on out, things could get tough soon.

After half an hour, they had left the site. As the sun moved across its celestial path it moved ever closer to the horizon, making their shadows longer and longer behind them. Late in the afternoon, the field began to be replaced by dark ground. The ground seemed rotten, like all energy had been drained from it. Neither of them had ever seen anything like this before. The few trees that were left were leafless, bare branches reaching out for the sky.

Link shivered and remembered his dream. "_You must overcome your greatest fear, if you are to prevail_." He shuddered and mumbled "That's not as easy as it seems."

Slowly, the horses carried them through this nightmare of a forest. It took a while, but in the end, the party reached their destination. After all, what else could it be? A huge tower rose in the middle of a giant courtyard; the base of the tower looked like being about the size of Hyrule Castle. It was dark, black, and the courtyard was covered with the same rotten earth as the rest of the area, only it felt stronger here. A giant wall stood before them, spikes on top. An iron-fenced gate was placed where the end of the dirt road reached the wall and the road continued up to the tower.

Knowing there was only one way to get through all this Link grabbed hold of the doorknob.

"Do we have to go through?" Zelda asked in a scared voice. Link actually wondered why Zelda would be afraid of something like this when she had helped bring down Ganon. He turned around and remembered. This was only a little girl. How could he have forgotten? He was responsible for her safety but if he could forget about her upon seeing the second-to-last Temple then what kind of guardian was he?

"I'm afraid so" Link said looking at her with sad eyes. He knew in his hearth that something was wrong with this place and that he wanted to run away. But he had no choice. He had to be strong. For both Zelda's, for both Hyrule's and for his own sake. He turned towards the gate again and turned the doorknob. A small whine came as Link turned the knob and opened the door. It would seem like no one had used it for ages.

Slowly, they guided the horses in. In a few minutes they had crossed the enormous lawn and stood in front of the Temple. It was taller than Link had first assumed. He knew that this would be a tough climb. If this tower were really that wide and stretched into the heaven, then climbing it to obtain the Shard could very well be the most dangerous thing he had ever done. Then again, danger had never held the Hero of Time from doing anything.

They opened the door to the temple and walked in. At first, they could see nothing at all. The light in here was as black as the outside. Things didn't get better when the door behind them closed with a mighty bang. All that was left was Rass' light.

"I can't see anything" Zelda said. Link could hear the terror in her voice, making her next statement obsolete. "I'm scared."

"I know, Zelda. I know" he said holding her close. She was just a little child, she didn't deserve this. "But stay with me okay. You'll be safe."

"You promise?" Link imagined her standing, looking up at him with her blue eyes covered in tears.

"I promise." She hugged him, still hulking a bit. When Link had said that he knew what she meant, he hadn't been lying. He was scared as well, but not for him. He was scared for Rass and Zelda. Again, Link heard the young man's words in his head. "_You_ _must overcome your greatest fear."_ The words echoed in his head. "But how do I do that?" Link asked himself.

If his greatest fear was losing Zelda and Rass, then he had t let go of that fear. But how? Would he have to let go of those he loved? Was that the only way? Link shook his head. It couldn't be. Then it occurred to him. It was the same reason he had mistaken Zelda outside with his Zelda. It was her he was afraid of losing. If he couldn't make it and failed his quest, then Hyrule and Princess Zelda were doomed. And that simply couldn't be allowed to happen. He had come this far, there was no backing down now. He had to keep on going.

Suddenly, light appeared in the room. At first, none of them understood why, but it soon dawned for Link. They had prevailed against their fears. He was no longer afraid of failing, because failing was simply not an option. Somewhat satisfied he took a look at the room. As he had expected, the room was circular in nature, shaped just as the outside. There was nothing special about this room at all, except for stairs leading to the next room in the other end, but Link still noted a huge difference; this Temple was unlike any he had ever seen before.

They slowly walked across the room, treading carefully. Each footstep echoed in the room as their feet collided with the floor. Only Rass, who hovered in midair, made no sound. As they reached the staircase something was written atop the door. Zelda asked what it was and Link read out loud.

"Oh traveller. Ye who have come to test thine strength and wisdom, ye shall find challenge in this tower. A powerful treasure awaits on top, but the delusions many and tests so rough." Link held a small pause.

"What a bunch of gibberish" Zelda said. Link didn't respond. He wasn't sure it was gibberish. It was weird, Link would give her that, but he didn't believe it to be senseless. They walked slowly up the spiral formed staircase. Link was in front, sword drawn. As they finally reached the first floor, Link understood the meaning. In front of them were several Stalfos. Link counted four, but he wasn't sure about that number.

Link jumped into battle, taking all the focus. As the first Stalfos swung its sword at Link, he dodged it and slashed back while raising the shield to guard against an incoming blow. Link turned to the other and kicked it in the stomach before it could do anything. The Stalfos fell to the ground and Link focused on the first again. As a vertical strike came crashing down towards Link, he managed to roll to the side and slashed the Stalfos while he rolled. As he got up, he jumped upon the fallen Stalfos and buried his sword in the skeletons skull. The same magical backslash hat occurred the other night came again and the Link knew that the Stalfos was dead.

Turning to face the other Stalfos' Link raised his sword. He felt great. Whatever those herbs were, they sure had done a great job. Every trace of the wound in his head was gone and Link felt like he could fight all night. Link dashed towards the group of skeletons, swinging his sword sideways as he passed by one. The skeleton flinched from the impact and Link took the opportunity to destroy the head, swinging his sword through it with all his might. Pieces of the cranium were still in the air when the skeleton fell, no longer able to support itself.

Link faced the third one. With two down, there were only two left. Carefully, Link looked around, trying to spot the forth. It was gone. And now that he looked closer, so were Rass and Zelda. Link panicked. Where were they? Where had they gone off to? He called out for them but there came no reply. Filled with anger and despair, Link launched at the sole remaining Stalfos. The Stalfos tried to fight Link back, but it didn't stand a chance. Link bashed it with his shield to keep if off balance, then made a powerful spin attack, scattering the head into multiple pieces.

Link relaxed and seethed his sword as the wave of the released magic hit him. The Stalfos were gone, now he had to search for Rass and Zelda. As he looked around the room he called out for them. Several times, Link thought he heard Zelda's voice, but when he ran in her direction, he found nothing. He was about to give up, when he remembered the text. "Tests of power… Illusions are many?" Link mumbled. "Then maybe this is an illusion too! When I battled those Stalfos, I lost myself to the battle. I felt so great; I just wanted to keep fighting. Then when they disappeared, I just wanted to save them." Link was talking out loud now, almost shouting as he came o the conclusion. "So in order to see them again, I have to look for them and try to find them – not save them. I can't save them… if they aren't in any trouble."

Link began looking again and soon he heard Zelda's voice. He ran in her direction, and finally he could see her and Rass.

"What happened?" Link asked concerned.

"Suddenly you went berserk, and I tried to call out for you, but you couldn't hear me. And then this Stalfos came and you weren't there to protect me. You said you would always be there to protect me." Link sank. He had just promised it, and already forgotten? What kind of guardian was he? What kind of Hero was he? "I screamed and then I heard you call and suddenly you were there." Zelda sniffed a bit. Link knew she was trying were hard not to cry.

"And you Rass?" Link asked him.

"I'm fine" he said, hovering in midair. He said he was fine but his light was dim. Link wondered why, when Rass continued. "Suddenly both of you went crazy and couldn't see or hear each other. I don't know why, but whatever magic is at work here, I'm immune to it." Link took a minute to let it sink in. If he and Zelda could be affected, but Rass was immune… Could they somehow use that? Link had no idea right now, but made a note of it in his mind. Link tried to reassure Zelda that it wouldn't happen again, but in the back of his mind it knew that it probably would.

They made their way through the room. Now that they could see past the illusions, it was a straight way; compared to the wall filled layout there had been only ten minutes before. They walked up yet another spiral staircase and found themselves in another large room. Rass hadn't said anything, but halfway up he had shuddered, shivers crawling all over his little body. This time, however, no enemies awaited them. They made their way around the room, passing wall after wall, turning around several corners of the maze like area. They went slowly, their shoes not making any noise against the cold stone floor. Link asked Rass frequently if it was an illusion, just to be safe. But Rass had confirmed the existence of those walls each time.

Finally they reached the end. Not paying mind to how fast that went, the entered the spiral staircase and continued up the tower. About midway up, Rass shuddered again. When they arrived at the next room, the exact same layout awaited them.

"What's going on?" Zelda asked in a scared voice. "I thought this wasn't an illusion."

Link agreed with her, but pressed forward none the less. Now that they knew the maze, finding their way through it was no big deal and in less than five minutes they arrived at the other side. Upon going up through another set of the spiral staircase, Rass shivered again. Finally reaching the top, they found themselves in the exact same room once more.

Link and Zelda simply stood there, shocked. "Not again" Zelda said. "What's happening?"

"I don't know, Zelda" Link said ad turned to Rass. "Ideas?"

"Well… the last few times we've been going up these stairs, I've felt a shiver."

"A shiver? What do you mean?" Link asked. Zelda was still lost in her own despair and Link knew that he needed to find a way out of this mess.

"Like we been passing through some magical field of something" Rass said carefully. "But I'm not sure."

"So you're saying, that this area is real enough, but we've simply encountered some magical loop that has us going through all of it again and again?" He talked low to not disturb Zelda. He was afraid that she panicked if she heard. Rass nodded. "Then how do we dispel the field?"

"There has to be some sort of mechanic in this room to do it" Rass said. "Maybe somewhere in the maze?" Link looked into the maze. It could very well be. After all, there were still places they hadn't checked yet. Having no other options, Link and Rass decided to enter the labyrinth. Link explained to Zelda why they had to go. She followed them slowly and silently.

At the first turn they decided to go left, instead of right as they had done so far. As they walked through the maze, their footsteps echoed. This bothered Link for some reason, but he couldn't set his finger on it. They made their way through the labyrinth.

Suddenly, the path split. They continued ahead, ignoring the path to the right. They walked in silence, not a sound could be heard. "It's awfully quiet" Rass said in a tiny voice. Then it hit Link. How could he not have noticed before?

"Rass! That's it!" Link almost yelled at him as he turned around. Rass' light flickered from the shock and his voice even tore Zelda out of her semi-coma. "The sound! Don't you see? When we first entered the labyrinth, we couldn't hear anything, right?" Rass nodded, not sure where Link was going. "But before, when we turned left, we could hear the echo of our footsteps." It began to dawn for Rass and his light grew brighter. Even Zelda was catching on. "So all we have to do is re-trace our steps, until we get back to where they make sound. Then, we'll simply follow the ways where he can hear echo."

They rushed back the way they had come. Soon they found the fork they had skipped before. Link shot an arrow in there. The arrow head collided with the floor and the noise echoed. Link signalled the others. It was the right way. As they went through the hall, Link picked up his arrow. The sharp edge had been broken and it was useless as an actual arrow. But Link kept it, using it to knock the walls of the next many intersections, listening for an echo.

Finally they reached the end. But as it turned out, they had been following a road that had led them to a dead end. "I was sure I had figured it out" Link said, banging a fist against the cold stone wall, resulting in a hurt hand.

"Then how do we get out of here?" Zelda asked. Link just shook his head. He had no idea. Rass hovered above them, trying to figure out how they could move on.

"Maybe there's a switch or something here?" Rass suddenly said out loud. Link thought about for a few seconds. It would make sense, as the only thing in this area. They began looking for a switch of any kind, but the bare, cold stone walls revealed nothing. Having searched for ten minutes, trying every brick within reach, Link was about to give up. He threw himself on his back and stared at the ceiling. The only place they hadn't tried yet. And why should they? After all, they had no way of reaching it.

Then, before his very eyes, a crystal switch appeared in the ceiling. Link was surprised to find it there, but had a feeling that it might just be an illusion. He asked Rass to check it out. At first Rass didn't know what Link was talking about, but when he was pointed towards the ceiling, Rass saw the white crystal switch as well. Rass told Link that the switch indeed was reel and Link readied an arrow. He got up before shooting; figuring he couldn't pull his arm back far enough to shoot when he was lying down. The arrow hit the crystal right on and the crystal changed colour to yellow. Link expected to hear the usual ticking counting down for the resetting of the switch, but the room remained silent.

"So" Rass began in a low voice. "Now what?" Link shrugged and picked up the arrow. Testing it against the wall, he heard the same echo again. Having no other way of knowing where to go, they began making their way through the maze. When they found the beginning, Link tried the arrow against the walls. An echo was heard. They smiled at each other. Now that they could hear their echoes again, they figured that the barrier should be broken.

After making their way through the maze, they finally reached the exit; the staircase that would take them to the next floor. They began to run up the stairs, Rass in the lead. They reached the top without Rass feeling anything. Upon entering the third room, they found themselves in complete darkness.

"Is this another illusion?" Link asked out loud. Rass denied it. He couldn't see anything either. Link began to look around, a rather futile effort, as he could only see about five inches ahead of him. Zelda grabbed onto Link and Rass landed on his head. At least they were together, and like this, they wouldn't be split up. They waited in the dark for a few minutes, trying to figure out this rooms challenge. But other than the darkness, none seemed apparent. The three of them began to make their way across the floor. After all, they had a pretty good idea of the basic layout of the rooms by now.

When it felt like they were midway across, something strange happened. It felt like the floor was spinning. Slowly at first, but it soon increased in strength. Zelda held tighter to Link and Rass had long since gone under the hat. Link did the best he could to calm Zelda, but he was frightened himself.

Suddenly the floor stopped. Link looked around, still dizzy from the spinning floor. They seemed to be in a jungle. Everywhere, giant wild plants grew; the trees were taller than The Temple of Time and scattered rocks were lying everywhere. Link noticed a purple orchid on his right. It was beautiful, like the rest of the place, but a sense of danger emanated from it. Still, Link went closer. As he plucked it, the rest of the flower began to transform. Link turned tail, grabbed Zelda in the arm and ran as fast as he could through the animal made paths. After a few minutes, they arrived at a clearing. It was wide enough for Link to battle the beast so he ordered Zelda and Rass to hide in the underbrush.

Link readied himself for the monster, his trusty Master Sword in his left hand and the Hylian Shield in the right. The mark of the goddesses on his left hand began to glow. "Here he comes" Link thought, as the sound of the monsters thundering footsteps came closer. Only the monster didn't really have feet, Link discovered as he saw it. Instead, it had several long tentacles which it used for walking, and when it slammed those against the ground it created the sound he had heard. The rest of the monster was an enormous green bulb, being about 10 metres high and wide. Its eyes looked fierce and gazed at Link with pure evil. The giant mouth was filled with sharp teeth and, to top it off, they were dripping with a liquid Link assumed was poisonous.

The creature launched at Link with a mighty tentacle. Knowing he would have no way of blocking it, he sprang back to avoid the blow. A few other tentacles followed soon, all causing Link to constantly evade. He knew that he had to find this creature's weakness and he had to find it fast. All this jumping would tire him out. At first, Link couldn't find a pattern, the blows were too chaotic. But then he realized that there was a system. First, the monster would lash out for him a few times, then charge up and deliver one mighty blow. This blow would paralyze the tentacle for a few minutes, enough to get in and chop of the tentacle.

With the tactic in place, Link began to watch its movements. Then, the blow he was waiting for came crashing towards him. Link dodged it nimbly and before the dirt, which had been thrown into the air on impact, had fallen, Link was at the tentacle, taking away more than half of it. The creature shrieked in pain and lashed out for Link with two tentacles. Link jumped to avoid them and landed at a safe distance. He repeated the tactic again and again, and each time the creature became more and more enraged, crashing down with more and more power.

In the end, it only had four whole tentacles left. Link brazed himself, he was nearing the end. The creature was weakened; a sitting duck. Link charged at it with his Master Sword stretching out behind him. As he approached the creature he was going to make a great, wide slash, followed by several smaller chops. But when he reached it and swung his sword, the green creature used its remaining tentacles to jump into the air and land behind Link. Before he had a chance to stop and turn around, the creature spat at Link. By blind luck, Link was able to avoid every projectile in mid turn.

The two of them were only a few meters apart when the creature attacked again. Link avoided the tentacle and ran up to the monster, giving it a mighty blow with his sword. As Link drove his sword deeper into the creature, it shrieked louder and louder. Link had not seen the other tentacles, and as he removed his sword, two tentacles immediately flung Link backwards. He landed on his back and got up quickly. He turned to check on Zelda and Rass but they weren't there.

"Not again" Link said sighing and almost missed dodging the incoming blow. But he did and the creature shrieked in pain as Link forcefully planted his sword in its tentacle. Link drew out his sword. It was covered in the purple blood of the creature, but Link didn't care about that. After all, now the blade matched the hilt. Link gave a quirky smile at the thought but repressed it. He had more important thing to do.

Turning to face the creature he charged power in his left arm. Slowly at first but soon running at full speed towards it. "Hiarh" Link shouted as he swung his arm. The creature was ribbed in what must have been the belly, but Link couldn't determine its physiology. All he knew was, that the sword had hurt it, the shriek told him that. Link avoided a tentacle and several pieces of spit. But the creature had grown aggressive now and Link was forced back. Soon he was backed up against a giant tree with no escape.

"What do I do?" Link thought. He couldn't escape, the remaining tentacles made sure of that. His road ahead was blocked and he was backed up against a giant tree. Link had no were to run, and if the creature decided to slam its tentacles together and spit at him with that poisoned, acidic spit, then there was nothing Link could do to stop it. He saw the arms come closer together and prayed for a miracle.

"Din's Fire!" he heard a voice shout from behind the monster. He recognised it right away. It was Zelda. So she and Rass hadn't disappeared on him, they had prepared an ambush. Link saw the red sphere fly towards the monster from high above and as it collided with the monster, a small explosion burned the monsters skin. It shrieked in pain and Link took advantage. He jumped forward, cutting the monster as he passed by. Another two fireballs came flying down, stunning the creature.

"Thanks you two" Link shouted. "I'll take it from here." Then he focused on the monster ahead of him. He readied himself and charged power in his sword again. Then he ran towards the creature, shouting: "I'm Link. I'm the Hero of Time! Spin Attack!" He unleashed a mighty spin attack as he reached the creature. Blue fire seemed to spread in the wake of the circular blow, but whether or not, the creature was defeated. It was bleeding from multiple places and as it collapsed, a poisonous cloud emanated from its mouth. Link had gotten away right after the attack and he stood alongside Zelda and Rass, watching the creature die.

Link turned to Rass and Zelda. "Great work you two" he told them, patting Zelda on her head and nodded at Rass. "Good job with those fire-spells."

"It wasn't my idea" Zelda said, blushing from the praise. "It was Rass who suggested that we helped out instead."

"Really?" Link looked at Rass. The light surrounding Rass turned slightly pink, a sure indication of his blushing cheeks. Link thanked both of them again. "And now let's see if we can find a way back again." They began to walk back to where they had come to this strange place. As they found the spot, Link noticed what looked like an offering plate. Something inside of him told him to place the orchid there, just as something had compelled him to pluck it in the first place.

As the orchid was placed on the plate, the ground below them began to spin again. They hung on tight, trying not to be sick. It stopped as sudden as it had begun, and now they were back in the chamber. This time, however, there was adequate light to see by and as expected, this room contained nothing new. Just bare stone walls and two set of staircases, one leading up, the other down. Relieved, the trio walked towards the staircase.

Another set of characters were placed above the door. "You have overcome all, but the last trial. To win this, is to be bestowed with great honour and power. If you are ready, proceed. You will face your darkest fears, and you must conquer them." Link stopped. What had the strange character in his dream said? "You must overcome your greatest fear, if you are to prevail." Could this next challenge be what he had meant? Link took a deep breath.

"I don't know what lies beyond here" Link said. The others were quiet. "But I know that with you by my side, I can face this. If this is the final chamber, then this is where I'll obtain the Shard, which will bring us one step closer to getting home." A pause. "I have no regrets; my time here has been wonderful, but Rass and I don't belong here." Another deep breath. "I know that I can defeat this guardian, just as I did the others, but I need to know you are with me." Zelda said nothing but squeezed his hand. This little action told Link more, than any words possibly could have done. Rass said nothing, but Link knew he was with him. They looked up the stairs and began the long ascend.

It took a long time, but they reached the final chamber at last. The stairs had kept on stretching and the more they walked, the further it seemed. When they finally made it to the end, a beautiful room awaited them. The walls here were white and golden, nothing like the bare, black bricks from before. Pillars rose around the middle of the room, keeping the ceiling aloft as well as adding decoration. All around the edge of the room, beautifully decorated tables were sat up with a few meters between one another, giving the room a look of a royal tribute. From the ceiling hang a beautiful chandelier, filled with ignited candles.

The only thing that didn't fit into this room, and disturbed Link, was the dark, gassy sphere below the chandelier, hovering in the middle of the room. Had they been on opposite sides of the room, Link would still have felt its presence. Suddenly, strange voice emanated from the sphere. "Who are you?" a voice rung in a low tone.

"My name is Link" Link said as he stepped forth. "I'm the Hero of Time from the land of Hyrule. This is Rass and the Zelda of this world." Link looked at the sphere. Where was its attention? It was identical, all the way around.

"And who will take my test?" the voice said again, in the same strange tone.

"I will" Link said and stepped even closer. The eerie shadow seemed to examine him carefully, though it was hard to tell. It vibrated a bit and then suddenly flew towards Link. He had no time to dodge the attack and the sphere flew into his body. For a few seconds, Link felt nothing but pain as the creature entered his body. Link fell to his knees, gasping for air. It only lasted a few seconds before the creature left his body, but those few seconds were some of the worst.

As the creature once again hovered before Link, it slowly changed its shape. "You have been searched" it said as it took on a more human form. "Your worst fears are to be materialized. Prepare to conquer your inner-worst fears." The creature had taken on a human shape now. The darkness faded away from its features, every shape and muscle revealed. Both Rass and Zelda gasped. Link was shocked beyond belief.

The creature in front of them had taken on the shape of a young man, barely an adult. His clothes were dark, not black, but still in dark colours and shades of grey. The hat matched the colour of the tunic, the pants a brighter shade. The boots were a dark-grey. Link, Rass and Zelda stood and looked upon a darker reflection of Link.

"But that's impossible" Link gasped. He remembered the Water Temple three years ago, back when he had first encountered Dark Link. The battle had been fierce and only through much hardship did he prevail. The thought alone of having to face-off against him again sent shivers down his spine.

"What is that thing?" Zelda asked fright painted clear in her face.

"I am what he fears the most" the creature said. "This form is a manifestation of his fears. His failure, the fright and the evil in his heart. I am what he fears to become." As Link stared at it, fright filled his heart. How was he supposed to defeat this enemy? If it was indeed the darker parts of him, then he wouldn't have a chance. But he couldn't just give up either. This was the one battle he _had_ to win. Link took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. "Are you ready, Hero?" Link nodded. "Then come into the circle so we can begin this trial."

Link and his darker counterpart both stepped into the circle. As with the past two Temples, the circle was the space between the columns. Link remembered his battle with Dark Link in the Water Temple. Back then, the field had been more open, seemingly endless. The floor had been covered in a few centimetres of water. This place, however, was dry and confined. Link readied himself and drew his sword, the Hylian Shield already in place. Not surprisingly, the shadow entity mirrored his moves.

They began to circle around each other, carefully placing their feet, trying to corner the opponent. Rass and Zelda watched from the side. They were scared for Link, but did their best to hide it. Suddenly, Link made the first attack. He ran towards Dark Link, with the Master Sword ready to strike. As he reached Dark Link, he swung the sword in a horizontal slash, which Dark Link evaded. Link followed with another slash, but Dark Link blocked the strike with his shield. Before continuing the assault, Link noticed how similar their equipment was. While Link's Hylian Shield was mostly blue with the red engraved owl and the yellow Triforce, Dark Link's shield looked the same. Only the colours were different, being dark and in grey instead of actual colours.

Link withdrew his sword, only to attack again. But no matter how many attacks Link made, Dark Link evaded or blocked every single one. Link withdrew to catch his breath. "Darn it" Link thought. "Why can't I land a single blow?" he heard Rass and Zelda calling out in concern, and only thanks to them, was he able to block the strike. For the next few minutes, Link jumped, rolled, dodged and blocked every attack. When Dark Link broke off his attack, Link was gasping for air. They hadn't been fighting long enough for Link to feel that way, yet his strength was completely depleted.

"Are you ready to give in, Hero?" the shadow creature in front of him said. It was still in its Dark Link shape.

"No way" Link said. "I'll never give up to the likes of you!"

"Ah, but you don't know about the likes of me, now do you?" the creature asked in a mocking voice.

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"Enough of this for now. If you won't give up, I'll have to defeat you." Links counter-part rushed towards Link and Link barely had the time to block the attack. Dark Link jumped back and before Link could see what happened, Dark Link had kicked Link into a stone pillar with a swift roundhouse kick. Link grabbed his chest. The pain was unbearable. Link got up.

"If you are a mirror of me" Link started, stalling for time, "shouldn't you only be as strong as me?"

"Normally, yes" the creature began as it walked slowly closer to Link. "But normally, challengers only come here one at a time." Link was confused, until he remembered the legend. Back then, the warrior seeking the Shards, were alone. They were three. He didn't know how exactly they gave the creature strength, but he knew that it would be three times as powerful. "I see you understand, Hero of Time. Now let's continue."

They began to circle around each other, when Dark Link made his move. He charged at Link, preparing a thrust. Link saw it and in the last second evaded the strike, only to return the favour. But Dark Link blocked with his shield and attacked back. Link was able to block as well. Running out of options, Link had no choice but to try and kick Dark Link. But Dark Link parried with a leg of his own and for a few seconds they stood completely locked, tension running high. As one, both of them jumped back and landed on all four on the ground in a near feline-position.

Link charged, using his position as an offset. As he ran, he readied the sword to a strike. But Dark Link had already seen the move and prepared himself accordingly. Link continued, well knowing his attack would be blocked. Just before he would hit Dark Link, Link smiled and jumped over Dark Link. Surprised, Dark Link looked up and behind him, lowering his guard. Link bounced off at a pillar and landed a solid kick in Dark Links stomach, same move he had utilized against Mobius and Thestalos. It worked perfectly and Dark Link was kicked several meters away.

"Well done, Hero" the shadowy figure said in a semi-mockingly tone. "But do you really think that a single kick can defeat me?"

"No, but for a second there, I had hoped it would" Link said, in a calm tone. It had provoked a reaction at Dark Link, and Link had seen how much it had hurt. Link was beginning to see a pattern in its strength, but he yet to have it confirmed.

"Then you are a fool" Dark Link said as he grabbed his sword again. He rushed towards Link and Rass and Zelda screamed in terror. Link blocked the assault but Dark Link merely continued with another assault, followed by another and another. Link blocked every blow, but Dark Link kept up his attacks. Link was fought back, unable to do anything. Link was being pushed up against a column and if he didn't do anything, he would be in a tough spot. Link could feel the cold stone pillar against his back. Now there was nowhere to run.

"Link!" Zelda screamed, as Dark Link prepared a powerful thrust. Link could feel the terror emanating from her. Suddenly his eyes grew wide. The terror! Dark Link pushed his blade forward, but Link raised his right arm and blocked the attack with his shield. Keeping his calm, Link pushed back his Shadow self. The mark of the goddesses on his left hand was glowing bright.

"I know how to defeat you now" Link said standing calm. Rass and Zelda were staring in wonder and Link could feel how his statement had made them calm. Link closed his eyes. As everyone just stared at Link, he searched for the other presence in him – the warrior from the legends.

"So" he said in a low voice as Link finally found him. "I see that you have found the key to defeating your dark side." Link felt him across of him, but there was no way to be sure. After all, this was the first time he tried to contact him.

"Yes, I believe so" Link replied calmly. "He becomes stronger from our negative feelings like fear and hate."

"You are right" the presence said. "Now go and defeat him." Link nodded at the presence and opened his eyes again.

He was back in the real world. Across of him was Dark Link, who had just gotten back on his feet. Zelda and Rass were still puzzled. Link stared at Dark Link and both of them readied themselves. "I know your weakness" Link said smiling.

Dark Link replied with a sinister smile: "Do you now? Well then, come at me." Link took the invitation and attacked. He charged power in his arm and ran towards Dark Link. He slashed him as he ran past him, turned around and attacked again. This time, Dark Link saw the attack coming and dodged the attack, slashing Links back in the process. Link fell to the earth and rolled unto his back. Dark Link jumped into the air and prepared to make a downward stab. Link was able to roll away just in the nick of time.

He got to his feet and dashed towards Dark Link. Dark Link evaded the initial blow, jerking his sword out of the ground while evading. Link proceeded attacking, knowing that he had the upper hand. Dark Link tried to fight back, but Link never gave him an opening. For the next ten minutes, control of the battle shifted ever so often. Link was in control, then Dark Link. Somehow, Link regained control, only to lose it to Dark Link again. Dark Link rushed at Link and before Link had a chance to block the attack, Dark Link made a powerful diagonal strike at Links body.

Link fell to the earth, grabbing his chest. The pain was intense and his heart felt like bursting out of his ribs. "It can't end like this" Link said to himself. "It simply can't!"

Just then, the Triforce on Link's left hand lit up brighter than it had done before. Link felt a surge of strength coursing through him. His blood boiled with the power; his muscles trembling. "I'm lending you my strength, Hero of Time" a voice said in his head. Link knew who it was without a doubt. "This is your battle so I won't take over. But put my power to good use. And remember: everything here is an illusion."

Link got up with a force so sudden, that Dark Link was blown several metres away. His body gave out a powerful aura and his eyes shone a crimson red – a strong contrast to his green tunic. Link raised his sword to the height of his chest. Link ran towards Dark Link and slammed the sword out of Dark Links hand. The sword glided through the air and landed with a high-pitched Cling but even before that, Link had already slashed Dark Link and kicked him on the ground. Link jumped into the air, knowing that everything depended on this final strike. If Rass and Zelda didn't believe in him, then this could be for naught.

As Link began his descend, he looked at Rass and Zelda. They were calm. Their faces expressed full confidence in Link. All traces of fear and despair from the tower itself were gone. Link looked at his target. Dark Link was still on his back, trying to get up. "Hiarh!" Link shouted as he landed and planted the Master Sword in Dark Links stomach. The creature wrenched in pain. Link knew what he had to do and with full confidence to his belief, he dove the sword even deeper into the belly of the beast.

Link pulled out the sword and stepped back. Dark Link was on the ground, Rass and Zelda cheering on the side. Link let go off the power, sending his thanks to the ancient warrior. Link nearly collapsed as the last of his borrowed strength left his body. Slowly, Link walked towards Rass and Zelda. Zelda embraced him as he arrived and even Rass couldn't help but show his relief. Rass and Zelda congratulated Link on his victory. They were still laughing and celebrating, when Zelda noticed that Dark Link got up. Link turned around to face him again, sword in hand.

"Relax, young Hero" Dark Link said. "You have passed the test." Link eased.

"What test?" he asked. Link had forgotten all about it in the heat of battle.

"I will tell you" he started. "As you seemed to guess, my power comes from the darker emotions of the human being. Your fright, despair, anger. All of these made me stronger. Since there was three of you, my powers were even greater. But still you managed to defeat me. As I said in the beginning, I am a manifestation of your worst fears. I represented all your fright for failure and despair. Only by conquering these darker emotions, would you be worthy of the Shards. Now come with me."

The creature began to walk towards a doorway. Link noted that it was still in Dark Link form. Maybe it was too weak to change back? Link, Rass and Zelda followed the shadow image of Link as he walked across the room. Link remembered his battle three years ago, back when he had fought Dark Link in the real Hyrule. The battle had lasted a long time, until he finally was able to drive his sword through Dark Link. Back then he had stayed dead, however.

As they walked up the final set of stairs, Link was filled with excitement. This would be the sixth Shard. After this, only one Shard remained. But where would that be? He had found three in his own Hyrule and three here; one in the frozen north, one in the south and then this one, in the west. If everything followed a simple pattern, then the last Shard should be east. Link was still wondering about this when they arrived at the end.

They stepped into a large room, located at the top of the tower. The room was bare with the exception of two pedestals in the middle of the room. As they got closer, Link saw the Shadow Shard on the right pillar. They stopped a few meters away. Slowly, Dark Link walked towards the Shard. "You have done well, Hero of Time" he said. He took the Shard and turned towards Link. As he walked closer, he continued talking. "Now accept this Shard." Link took the offered Shard and stared deeply at it. It was dark, like the shadow creature, but not all dark. On the inside, shadows and energies seemed to move around. It was truly a spectacular sight to behold. Had it not been for Rass who flew up to Links ear and shouted, he could have lost himself in its shadows.

"Beware the power of the Shadow Shard" Dark Link said. "It can take away life and power; just as well as it can give it." He then turned to the other pillar. He took whatever was on it and turned around to face Link again. "Also, I present to you the map of the final Shard" he said as he handed the scroll to Link. "This scroll is the only which can reveal the location of the last Shard." Link began to unseal it. "But there are conditions" Dark Link said. It can only do so, twice a day, and only during certain conditions. If you unroll it now, you will see a blank sheet of paper." Link did so, taking it as an encouragement. The shadow was right, the paper was white.

"The scroll is sealed with magic. Until that magic is dispelled, it will not reveal the location of the final Shard."

"How do we unseal it?" Link asked, rerolling the scroll.

"That is for you to find out, Hero of Time. And now I bid you farewell." He turned to walk away. "When you leave this Temple… I will be no more."

"What does that mean?" Zelda asked.

"My fate is intertwined with that of the Shard" he said. He had stooped at Zelda's question. "If it is removed from this Temple… My purpose is fulfilled. There will be no more use for me once it's removed." He continued to walk across the room. Before entering the final doorway, he wished Link luck. "May your journey be fruitful, young Hero. You duel was a fine one. I'm… glad that's how it ended."

"Me too" Link said as he watched his shadow reflection disappear. The party began to make their way down the Temple. Passing through every room, they all remembered the puzzles they had faced and the battles fought. As they arrived at the ground level once again, Link found himself thinking about his shadow image. Things had been so different this time. As they passed over the threshold of the tower, the Shadow Shard gave out a small pulse. Link swore he could hear the shadow wish them good-luck.

Without a word, they saddled up and slowly rode through the gate. Link stopped and sealed the gate again. "May you rest in peace" he said, as he placed his left hand upon the lock. The Triforce on his hand shone bright for a moment then faded. Link turned around and soon, all of them were on their way back to Hyrule Town. After all, if anyone could dispel the scroll, it had to be the priest. With a set goal and course, Link, Rass and Zelda began to make their way east.

* * *

So...Who could guess the monster? That's right. A Malboro from the Final Fantasy series, based on the giant one at Mushroom Forest in FF:CC (Crystal Chronicles). It might be a little confusing, but Dark Link isn't actually evil here, it's merely a manifestation of Link's fears and as such just another ordeal. I might have committed plaguerism (Sorry Stephen King - If you don't get it, go read "The Dark Tower." All 7)


End file.
